What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is the sequel to "Playing The Game". It's also another challenge that was sent out by shyechick/account deserted. This contains an O.C. crossover.
1. A Vacation From Pain, Or Not

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 1. A Vacation From Pain, Or Not

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: This is a sequel to Playing The Game. It's also another challenge sent out by Shyechick. This contains a crossover with the O.C.. Marissa is still alive in this story. Several characters from both shows will appear, but the main focus is on Jessie, Marissa, and Alex.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: As always, words in italics are personal thoughts while words in all capital letters required special emphasis. I'm going by the timelines I checked out on IMDB. Jessie was around fifteen when the show ended in 2002. Marissa was around seventeen or eighteen when she left in 2006. This will take place about three years after Marisa left the OC. Marissa will be around twenty-one while Jessie will be around twenty-two.

* * *

Jessie's bedroom

Jessie sat on her bed while going through a box that held memories of Katie:

several pictures, notes passed between each other during high school, a few love letters sent while Katie was in college, Katie's class ring, and the lesbian themed, joke t-shirts bought by Grace the day after the famous kiss in front of the school, Jessie's - I'm straight, but my girlfriend isn't; Katie's – No need to drive stick.

This brought tears to her eyes. It was at that point that Jessie knew she never wanted to be with anyone else. Since she was listening to Billie Holiday, she didn't notice the sound of Grace coming upstairs to let her know dinner was ready. As soon as she saw what Jessie was doing, she tip-toed down the stairs before entering the dining room.

"Grace, where's Jessie? Didn't you tell her dinner was ready?" Rick and Lily asked with curiosity.

"I was going to, but…"

"But?"

"She was doing IT again."

This brought on a sad look that was shared by everyone. The "it" that Grace mentioned became known as the "mourning time over Katie's death". It would happen once a month and last for at least a half hour. Within four months after Katie's death, she became cold and uncaring to anyone who wasn't family.

"Damn it," Rick mumbled as Lily tried to calm him down.

"Is Jessie ever going to get over her?" Zoe began to sob. "We all loved Katie, but it's been three years."

"Zoe, give her a break already. She was Jessie's first love. Some people never get over things like that. Be glad she didn't snap and do something bad to herself," Grace said with a sigh.

"I'm SORRY, I'm such a burden to everyone," Jessie snarled with tears on her cheeks before glaring at Zoe.

Eli raced over to his sister and gave her a hug as he spoke, "Jessie, you're not a burden. We just worry about you sometimes. That's what you do for someone you care about."

"I know, Eli. Is it ever going to completely stop hurting?"

"Jessie," Lily interrupted, "things like this never stop hurting completely, but the pain will hurt less as time goes by."

Jessie returned with a smirk, "Thanks, doctor."

This got everyone to start laughing. After dinner, Grace and Jessie were back in Jessie's bedroom.

Jessie's bedroom

"I'm glad you helped convince me to go on this vacation, Grace."

"So am I. What was the final thing that made the decision for you?"

"Actually, it was Katie."

"Katie? How did she help?"

"She always wanted to go to Hawaii with me. I figured she would be happy that at least one of us went there."

"True. I'm sorry, but I need to ask a question that I haven't asked before."

"What is it?"

Jessie wasn't sure if she was ready, but decided she would answer it anyway.

"Do you think it was better that you weren't there when she died, or would you have wanted to have been there?"

Jessie admitted with a thoughtful expression, "I wonder about that sometimes. Well, pretty much every time I mourn. I would have liked to hear her say it instead of being told from her friend that it was the last thing she said before she died. Although, I don't know if I could have handled watching her die in my arms."

On that fateful night, Katie and her friend had gotten into a bar with fake ids and a kiss between each other that satisfied the bouncer standing at the door. During the walk up to the bartender, she had gotten caught between two guys that had begun fighting. One had pulled a knife that was somehow missed by the bouncer. Before she knew it, Katie had been stabbed in the stomach. Everyone watched in horror as her friend momentarily went numb before trying whatever she could do to get Katie to hold on until the ambulance got there. The ambulance had gotten there in about three minutes, but it was still too late. The last thing everyone heard was, "Tell Jessie that I love her, and I always will."

"I know why I'm going, Grace, but why are you coming?"

"To make sure you have fun, but not too much fun," Grace stated as she nudged Jessie with an elbow.

"What does Tad think about that? Isn't he worried somebody is going to try hitting on you as well?"

"Uh, we kind of had a falling out, and we're taking a little break away from each other."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sure it's just temporary. Maybe the time apart will help rid him of what's left of his sexist thoughts toward women," Grace finished with a smirk.

O'Hare airport, next day, 9:00 AM

Everyone went to see the two girls off on their one week vacation before Jessie started a summer internship at a hospital in Maui.

"Are you sure you have everything, Jessie?"

"Yes, Mom," Jessie confirmed with obvious aggravation at still being treated like a kid.

She suddenly had an idea to get even with her. She whispered the idea to Grace, who furiously shook her head no, but she did it anyway. Jessie acted like she had a list in her hand that she was checking it off with a pen.

"Enough clothes, check; sunglasses, check; suntan lotion, check; personal items, check; skimpy bikini, check; scented body oil, check; condoms if I see a hot guy, check. Wait, I don't need those. Do you want them, Grace?"

"No," Grace muttered after finding little humor in Jessie's words.

"That's not funny, Jessica," Karen declared angrily.

"Well, quit treating me like a kid."

Maui, Five and a half hours later

Jessie and Grace arrived at their hotel along the beach. Jessie smiled as she entered their hotel room. It was a decent sized room with two double beds and a dual sink bathroom. It also had a balcony overlooking the beach. The girls decided that since it was still early there that they would sleep off their jet lag. Two hours later, Grace awoke to see Jessie taking a view from the balcony. She walked up to see a smile on Jessie's face.

"It's a beautiful view, don't you think, Jessie?"

"Yes, the beach isn't bad either."

She smiled as she glanced back up at Grace.

Grace, who was wondering what Jessie was almost drooling over, observed the balcony below with Jessie and saw two girls lying topless on a few towels. A blonde was lying on her stomach while a brunette had just rolled onto her back. Jessie blushed when the brunette looked up and smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. She then leaned over to the girl beside her and adjusted the bikini bottom until most of the girl's butt was showing. This had got the attention of the blonde who had apparently been asleep. She stared at the brunette before removing her sunglasses. The first girl then nodded in Jessie's direction. When the second girl saw Jessie, she did the same thing her friend did and blew her a kiss before lying back down.

"It looks like they like you, Jessie."

"Yeah, right. They were probably just doing that to drive me crazy."

"Well, let's find out," Grace suggested before shouting at the girls, "Hey, my sister wants to know if either one of you is single."

"Grace," Jessie hissed, "don't ask them that."

She looked away from them.

"No, she's my girlfriend," the brunette revealed she pointed to the blonde. "If I was though, I'd invite your sister down here because she's a hottie."

Jessie quickly turned around to ask, "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, we've got to go. Take care."

Jessie then began to walk back into the room.

"You too. If things change, I'll know where to find you," she babbled softly as her girlfriend, who had also turned onto back, playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Jessie, do you know the best thing about this trip is so far was, except for those two girls?"

"No, what?"

"We've already gotten leid," Grace giggled.

"Are you going to make jokes like that all week?" Jessie groaned.

"Possibly."

"Then I better think of some too."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go down to the beach," Jessie decided as she grabbed a bikini and headed to the bathroom to change

Fifteen minutes later

The girls had reached the beach and found a nice spot to lie down on.

"How about here, Grace?"

Jessie pointed to an open spot.

"Looks good, Jessie. You can get a look at almost everyone here."

"Yeah," she sighed happily.

Jessie started straightening out the towels on the sand as Grace removed the t-shirt and shorts she had on over her bikini. When Grace sat down, Jessie got up and removed her shirt and shorts. Grace was a little shocked when she got a look at the one Jessie had chosen that day.

"Jessie, you weren't kidding earlier when you said a skimpy bikini, huh? I thought you were kidding when you mentioned the last three things. You know you're attractive enough without having to wear something like that."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd get a little daring on this vacation since we're the only ones here. Look at all of the attention we're getting so far."

"You mean the attention YOU'RE getting," Grace smirked as she began pointing out the guys and girls who were ogling her sister, "Of course, some aren't too bad either."

Grace started pointing out girls she thought Jessie would like and would occasionally comment on certain features. Jessie began laughing at what Grace was doing and had the opportunity to make a few jokes of her own.

"Grace, are you switching teams now?"

"No, why?"

"Because you seem to be enjoying saying those things about the girls around us. It's like you're one step away from saying, 'Hey, babe, you got some fries to go with that shake?' This is kind of ironic since you got Tad to stop saying things like that."

"I was just helping you by pointing out those girls. I wouldn't do that for anyone else. I'm happy the way I am."

"That's too bad."

"Why do you say that?"

Grace gazed at her with an arched eyebrow. Jessie then used a few fingers to symbolize quotation marks to get the response she was hoping for.

"Because I was looking forward to teaching you 'the secret handshake' we teach each new member of the club."

Jessie then broke down into hysterics on her towel. Grace smacked her on the back with an extra towel. This had gotten the attention of a girl, with sandy blonde hair, as she was making her way out of the water. The girl then started moving toward them. Jessie didn't notice because she had her attention set on a different blonde to the left of her. However, Grace did. As soon as she got a good look, she became a little uneasy and stood in front of Jessie. This got Jessie's attention, and she began to stand up.

"Grace, what are you doing?"

"Don't look behind me. Look away. Please!"

"Why, did you find a girl you're interested in?" Jessie answered with a giggle.

"No, just promise me you won't look," Grace almost begged her.

"Why? What could be so bad that you don't want me to…"

Jessie got a good peek at the girl and fainted.

"Are you ok?" a mysterious voice questioned with worry.

"I think so," Jessie mumbled as she opened her eyes. _It can't be, can it?_

"Are you sure? You're looking at me a little weird. Maybe you got too much sun or need something to drink?"

"Maybe," Jessie mumbled again.

"Here you go," the girl offered with a smile as she handed Jessie a bottle of water, "Oh, by the way, my name's Marissa Cooper. What's yours?"


	2. What's Your Story?

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 2. What's Your Story?

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jessie and Marissa get to know each other. I decided to bring back the girls mentioned in the first chapter, and gave them names.

Disclaimer: I own Melissa and Christina, who are the girls Jessie and Grace saw from their balcony. The rest belong to the tv show.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Jessie will not be a player in this story. However, I think I made that a little obvious in the first chapter and the main title. I'm sorry I didn't make a note of that earlier.

* * *

"Uh, my name's J-Jessie Sammler."

"Well, nice to meet you, J-Jessie Sammler," Marissa replied and added at Jessie's annoyed reaction. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it."

"Sure, you couldn't."

Marissa pointed to Grace. "Is she your girlfriend, or is she your sister?"

"This is my sister, Grace Manning."

"Manning? Oh, she must be you stepsister."

"Well, technically Jessie is my stepsister, but my sister, Zoe, and I started considering her a real sister. We fight like real sisters do. Her dad married our mother."

"So, was it rough getting to like each other?"

"Yeah, especially since she had a crush on my brother at first."

Jessie giggled at the look of denial from Grace.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. In the beginning, it crept me out a little. Then it became amusing."

"So then she doesn't have a crush on him anymore?"

"No, I don't. I was dating this guy, but we decided to take a break in the hopes he will change in his views on women."

"Oh, he's that kind of guy?"

"What do you mean by that?" Grace inquired, slightly upset.

"The kind of guy that needs someone to show him the error of his ways."

"Yeah, but he's generally a nice guy."

"And what about you? Are you single?" Marissa quizzed with obvious curiosity.

"Y-Yeah, I am."

"Did I just bring up a touchy subject?" Marissa asked at the growing tension

"Well, yes and no," Jessie revealed before looking at Grace, which made Marissa look over with confusion.

"Jessie was dating a girl, but she died about three years ago."

"Sorry to hear that. Oh, so you are a lesbian then?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's cool. I dated a girl, briefly."

"Why briefly? If you don't mind me asking," Jessie continued cautiously.

"I guess I wasn't into the relationship as much as she was. Plus, she got a little possessive. Hey, how about we grab something to eat, and you can find out more about me?" Marissa babbled, which quickly eased the tension.

Ten minutes later

The girls were enjoying their meals as Marissa began revealing more about her life.

"I have a sister too. Her name's Kaitlin. I love her, but sometimes she can be a troublemaker."

"Were you seeing anyone before coming here?"

"Yeah, but I really don't feel like talking about him. He was bad news. Another ex and my friends convinced me to dump the guy. My other ex's name is Ryan. We had been having trouble for awhile, so we decided it was best if we split up. Last time I heard anything about him, he was dating a girl named Taylor, who went to the same high school," she admitted with a roll of her eyes.

"Is something wrong with her? You seem a little bothered by that."

"No. Well, it's just the way she acts sometimes."

"How is that?" Jessie and Grace questioned while becoming more curious.

"Well, she can be kind of clingy sometimes and too hyper. Kind of like she's always suffering from an overdose of sugar. She's a nice girl, but it got annoying. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, actually we do," Grace responded since Jessie looked like she was going to cry.

"I did it again, didn't I? Was it your ex?" Marissa assumed as she watched both of them nod before trying to get the topic off of Katie again. "Hey, I'm finished here. Do you want to go back to the beach and have some more fun?"

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach. They tossed a Frisbee around, played in the sand, and lay out a little bit more. When they had enough, they decided to head back to their hotel.

"So which hotel are you staying at, Marissa?"

"None of them, I'm planning to be here for awhile. I'm renting an apartment four blocks away from here. Feel free to stop by if you don't see me on the beach."

"Ok," Jessie relented nervously and followed with a smile that hopefully disguised it.

"Hey, would you two like to hang out a club that opened a week ago? I haven't been there yet."

"Sure we would," Jessie asserted excitedly.

"Cool," Marissa smirked, "I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel around 9.00. Which one is it?"

"The one behind us."

"See you later," she finished with a handshake.

She didn't notice Jessie shiver before she shook Grace's hand, but of course, Grace did.

"Bye," Jessie told herd calmly. _Oh no, not here, not now_.

"Let's go, Jessie." _Just great, I hope Jessie can handle this_.

Jessie noticed the worry on Grace's face, "Don't say it, Grace. Please!"

"Alright," Grace agreed while making their way through the lobby.

They were too busy with the thoughts that were running through their minds to notice two girls staring at them. The brunette smiled, but the blonde appeared angry.

"Quit staring at her, Melissa," the blonde growled.

"Sorry, Christina," Melissa apologized as they strolled hand in hand to the elevator.

Jessie and Grace's hotel room

The girls prepared for their night at the club. Jessie had begun to hum "God Bless The Child". Grace sighed while Jessie appeared to not even realize she was doing it. Jessie did hear Grace sigh though.

"Something wrong, Grace?"

"No, why?"

"I heard you sigh, and I assume something is wrong? Am I right?"

"Yes," Grace suddenly confessed and covered it with a fake excuse. "I guess I am just a little tired."

"Do you still want to go the club?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll save you some warm water."

"Cool."

After Grace laid out her clothes, she thought she heard noise coming from outside. She marched to the balcony and discovered it was coming from the room below them. She was going to ignore it until they confirmed what they were arguing about.

"I can't believe it, Melissa. We came here to work through our problems, and the first day you flirted with someone else. Since then, you always smile like a lovesick puppy around her."

"I wasn't flirting with her, Christina. You did the same thing I did and more. I'm not the one who blew her a kiss. I've only seen her once since then. Don't go acting like I'm always watching her," she insisted while strutting to the balcony.

"I was only joking around, but you obviously weren't. I saw you stare when both of them walked away, and I know what you were looking at," Christina spoke as her voice got louder.

"And what was that?"

"I saw you looking at her butt."

"I can't help it if the hottie above us has a nice ass," Melissa claimed in an amused tone, which intrigued Grace.

"So do you even want to work this out?"

"Of course I do," she answered condescendingly.

"You're definitely lying now. Why did you want to come here?"

"Like you said, to work this out and get back to the way we used to be."

"Ok," Christina conceded in a seemingly defeated tone, "how about if we have an evening picnic on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great," she returned, sounding too perky in Melissa's opinion, before walking back into their hotel room.

Melissa felt she was being watched and peered up to see Grace gawking at her. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Most of it, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't tell your sister what I said about her ass, alright?"

"I promise."

When Melissa headed back into her room, Grace turned and discovered Jessie smiling at her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything after one of them asked what it was."

"You can't let them know you heard that. I promised Melissa that I wouldn't say anything."

"Sure, but which one is Melissa?"

"She's the one who complimented your ass. The other was her girlfriend, Christina."

"Is Melissa the brunette?"

"Yes, what's with that smile?"

"I guess I liked being complimented like that."

Jessie smirked at her as Grace headed to the bathroom.

9:00 PM

Grace, Jessie, and Marissa reached the lobby at the same time. As they complimented each other, Melissa and Christina had also made their way to the lobby. They hadn't been seen yet.

"You two are looking nice tonight. Planning to get lucky?"

"You never know," Grace commented with confidence.

"Possibly," Jessie remarked enthusiastically. "You look nice too, Marissa."

Grace nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lobby

"Stop that, Melissa."

"Relax, Christina."

"Well, if you could put your eyes back in their sockets for the rest of the night I will."

As they continued to argue, Marissa noticed them.

"Hey, who are those girls that are staring at us? The brunette seems happy, but it looks like the blonde is starting to get upset."

Grace and Jessie turned and smiled, making the brunette blush while angering the blonde even more.

"They have the room below us. I caught Jessie almost drooling over the brunette."

"I did not," Jessie demanded as she elbowed Grace in the stomach lightly.

Fortunately, Marissa didn't notice this. She had become interested in what seemed like a fight between the two other girls

"Hi, Melissa, Hi, Christina," Grace greeted, which interrupted Christina in mid rant.

"Hi, Grace. Hi, J-Jessie," Melissa mumbled before turning away in embarrassment.

After Christina stormed out, Marissa and Jessie laughed, turned back around, and became oblivious that they were staring at each other. Grace saw Melissa look at Jessie with a look of desire and despair. Grace just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Jessie and Marissa. Grace rolled her eyes when she noticed it was the same way Jessie used to look at Katie.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jessie said with a happy sigh.

"Ditto," Grace announced.

"Good."

Jessie and Marissa exited the lobby almost too close to each other. Grace became uneasy at the display.


	3. Past, Present, And Future Problems

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 3. Past, Present, And Future Problems

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Marissa, Jessie, and Grace run into Alex at a club. Troubles continue for Melissa and Christina.

Disclaimer: I only own Melissa and Christina. The others belong to their tv shows. I don't know the names of any clubs that might be there. I made one up for this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: I realized that when I decided for them to meet in Hawaii, I only mentioned the island, and not any city on that island. I'll pick the capital, Kahului as their destination city on Maui.

* * *

Kahului, the island of Maui, Hawaii; 9:15 PM

"What's the name of this club, Marissa?"

"The Lava Pit. My neighbors told me the slogan was "Where the drinks flow as smoothly as lava". They said it has a decent sized dance floor, a pool of orange & red goo that looks pretty realistic to lava, and it spits up about a foot high once an hour. Like their own version of Old Faithful. Sounds cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm glad my cell phone has a camera in it. Then we can take a few pictures standing beside it. What do you think, Grace?"

"That sounds cool. Hey, there it is."

Marissa and Grace chuckled as Jessie ran to it like a little kid.

"Has she always acted like that?"

"No, back in high school she was a player and wouldn't get so excited over things like this."

"When did this all change?"

"Well..," Grace began, but Marissa interrupted her.

"Let me guess, after she met Katie?"

She arched her eyebrow as she looked back and forth between Grace and Jessie, who was still admiring the pool of imitation lava.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of her, would you?"

"I do. I'll show it to you when Jessie goes to the restroom, but you can't say anything."

"Ok."

"Hey, you two, get over here. It's about to spew."

"Alright, Jessie," Marissa said with a laugh that was shared with Grace.

They asked a girl, walking around with shots, if she would take their picture while it spit up. She agreed and took the picture.

"Can you girls find a table while I head to the restroom?"

"Sure thing, Jessie."

"Ok, she's gone. Let me see the picture."

"Here it is. Be careful because it might shock you a little."

Grace handed her a picture of Jessie, Katie, and herself. Jessie and Katie were wearing the joke shirts that Grace had bough for them. Jessie was in the middle with Grace on her right and Katie on the left. They each had an arm wrapped around Jessie while her head rested on Katie's shoulder.

"Oh," Marissa gasped before looking at Grace. "That definitely explains a lot. Cute shirts, did you buy them for Jessie and Katie?"

"Uh huh, the day after their first kiss in public. Hand that back to me quick, Jessie's almost here."

"What were you talking about while I was gone?"

"How cute you looked when you ran to that pool."

"Ok. So what does everyone want to drink? In keeping with the theme of this vacation, I think I want a sex on the beach shot and then a banana daiquiri."

"Ditto."

"What about you, Marissa?"

"I'll just have a Sprite. I kind of had a problem with alcohol when I was younger."

When Jessie returned with the drinks, Marissa began to describe her problems a little bit more.

"If you don't mind me asking, how serious was it?"

"Well, I almost died of alcohol poisoning when my friends and I went to Tijuana. I was around sixteen. If it wasn't for Ryan, I would have died in the alley they found me in."

"What brought it on? You don't have to say if it's too painful," Jessie stated carefully.

"Well, when my dad got himself in financial trouble, my bitch of a mother quickly divorced him. Then her money hungry nature made an appearance and never went away."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, let's have some fun now."

After they finished their drinks, they danced for awhile. Marissa felt an urge to be daring hit her. She whispered her idea to Jessie and Grace, who surprisingly agreed. Before the guys knew it, the three girls were grinding up against each other with Marissa between Grace and Jessie. All three girls were enjoying it until they got thirsty again and sat down. Unfortunately, their good moods would quickly change. Marissa had her back to the bar when they saw a girl, who was obviously an employee, rush past them.

11:30 PM

"You're late again. Your break was over five minutes ago. Consider yourself lucky that your brother is part owner of this place."

"I'm sorry, boss, I mean, Miss Kelly."

"Fine, don't let it happen again," the girl muttered before laughing. "Sorry, it's funny to see that look on your face. Besides, what have I told you already? Don't call me boss or Miss Kelley. Call me Alex."

Immediately, Marissa froze in her seat and began turn pale.

"What's wrong, Marissa?"

"Uh, Grace? Did one of those women say her name was Alex Kelly?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I need to leave before she sees me. Let's go."

"Ok, we'll leave. What's the rush?"

"I'll explain when we're outside."

As they reached the door, they heard the woman call out, "Marissa? Marissa Cooper is that you?"

When they had gotten far enough away, Marissa began to explain.

"Remember earlier today when I mentioned an ex girlfriend that became too possessive?"

"Of course," Jessie and Grace answered in unison.

"Well, Alex is that ex."

"Wow, small world huh?"

"Yeah."

"What should we do now?" Jessie asked as they each tried to think of something.

"Would you and Grace like to see my apartment?"

"Sure," Jessie giggled as her attempt to remain calm failed.

"I guess it would be cool."

As they walked to the apartment, Jessie almost grabbed Marissa's hand, but quickly changed her mind after seeing Grace shake her head no.

"Nice place, Marissa. What do you think, Jessie?"

"I really like it. I think I'll get one just like it before my summer internship begins."

"You're interning here for the summer? Where at?"

"The local hospital. Do you know if there any open apartments in this building?"

"No, I was lucky enough to get the last one. It was the only one left in this whole city."

"Great, what am I supposed to do now? It will be too expensive to stay in the hotels, and they're already fully booked for the entire summer."

"Well, you c-could stay here. There is a spare bedroom, but we would have to share the bathroom."

"I don't know, Marissa. I'll have to think it over."

"Ok, no rush."

"I think we better call it a night, I'm getting a little tired," Jessie let out though a yawn, which was immediately followed by Grace and Marissa.

The next day

Marissa met up with Jessie and Grace at their same spot on the beach. They had spent most of the morning playing around in the sand and taking pictures with Grace's digital camera. There were candid shots along with ones where they posed together. Then Marissa taught Jessie how to surf while Grace lay out in the sun. Marissa was happy to see Jessie take to it as easy as a fish to water. During the time the girls were riding the waves, Grace was joined by Melissa.

"Hey, Melissa, what's up?"

"Not much, where's Jessie?" she mumbled.

"She went surfing with Marissa."

"Oh, ok. Will they be back soon?" she questioned with a combination of disappointment and slight jealousy.

"Probably, where's Christina?"

"She says she's not feeling well, and the food last night must have disagreed with her stomach, but…"

Grace interrupted, "Let me guess, she's faking it and is still upset about what she thinks is going on between you and my sister? Even though there's nothing there, right?"

"Well… Hey, what's with the smirk?"

She frowned at Grace.

"Oh, come on. Christina, Jessie, and I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"That you really like Jessie, despite the fact that you don't even know her. I think I better let you know something else as well."

"What?"

"Remember the fight you wanted me to keep a secret?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's really not a secret. When I turned around to go back into our room, I saw Jessie standing there with a smile on her face."

"UH, h-how m-much did sh-she h-hear?"

"I think almost as much as I did."

"So then she knows what I said about her butt?" she questioned before she watched Grace nod 'yes', "What did she say about that that?"

"That she was flattered. It looks like you have to determine which blonde you truly want to be with. Is Jessie enough to ruin your relationship with Christina?"

"There's the problem. I like them both. Christina is a sweet girl, but she can get a little annoying with her insecurities. Jessie seems to be overflowing with confidence, except for that brief moment when we first saw each other. I noticed it when I saw the two of you on the beach a few hours later, and she had no problem with that skimpy bikini. I even got a picture of her in it."

"Did Christina catch you taking her picture?"

"No, she was busy looking in the gift shop before we went sight seeing."

"While you ponder the decision, you should know that you are getting caught up in a growing problem. It doesn't just concern you, Jessie, and Christina. There are other people involved in this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marissa and Jessie both like each other. Last night, the three of us were out at a club; and we ran into Alex, a girl who used to date Marissa. It comes down to this: Christina loves you, you like Christina and Jessie, Marissa and Jessie really like each other, and Alex apparently still loves Marissa. I'm not sure how Jessie feels about you."

"This vacation just keeps getting better and better," Melissa said sarcastically.

"It's definitely getting more interesting, that's for sure."

Meanwhile

A blonde had been standing about three feet behind them. She was close enough to hear them, but wasn't seen by the two girls in front of her. However, Jessie and Marissa, who were carrying their surfboards back, noticed a blonde staring at Grace and another brunette. They gave each other confused expressions until they got to their towels.

"Hi, Melissa. This is our friend, Marissa. Marissa, this is Melissa. She and her girlfriend, Christina, are in the room below us. What's up, Grace?"

"Not much. Before you and Marissa sit down, I want to get a picture of you with your surfboards."

They held their surfboards by their sides as Marissa rested an arm on Jessie's left shoulder.

"Grace, are you and Melissa hungry? Jessie and I are starved."

"I think I could put away some food. How about you, Melissa?"

"Ditto."

"Hey, Melissa?"

"Yeah, Jessie?"

"Why did Christina run off so fast? It looked like she was crying."

"What are you talking about? She's back in our room."

"No, she wasn't. Jessie and I saw her standing behind you before she ran off."

"R-Really? I-I've got to g-go. I'm s-sorry," she stuttered before running back into the hotel.

"What was that all about?" Jessie and Marissa inquired as they stared back and forth between Grace and the hotel.

Grace let out a sigh, "I'll explain on the way."


	4. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 4. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A relationship falls apart. How will that affect the problem Grace mentioned in the previous chapter?

Disclaimer: I only own Melissa and Christina. The rest belong to the two shows.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

Author's notes: I realized that I was getting a little side tracked by bringing in two original characters. This will be the last you see of them for this story. Alex and the rest of the characters from both shows won't be playing a big of as a role as originally intended either. There might be only two more chapters after this one.

* * *

Melissa and Christina's hotel room

Melissa entered to find Christina's suitcase almost fully packed, and noise coming from the bathroom.

"Are you in there, Christina?"

"Of course, I thought blondes were the stereotypical dumb ones?"

"Why are you packing? We still have three days left."

"You can have all the time YOU want. I'm leaving TODAY!"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Don't you think you did enough talking for the both of us, whether it was with words, or with other actions?"

"As long as you're still in the room, there's still time to talk."

"OK, you WANT to talk? Let's TALK."

Melissa was left speechless by the tears streaming down Christina's face. The blonde was actually shaking as she tried to hold in the pain. Christina then began speaking as she laid the remaining items into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"I guess I'll start this time. I've tried hard enough already. We both can't take it anymore. I heard everything you and Grace said."

"You were spying on me?"

"No, I was coming down to talk since I got over my so called upset stomach," she admitted with a slight sneer, "But like I said earlier, you said enough for both of us. I can't blame Jessie for her being beautiful and her overwhelming confidence. Grace put it so eloquently when she explained it to you. I love you, but you don't love me. You like me, but it looks like you like Jessie more. Basically, it's all over. Like that old song goes. I can't make you love me if you don't. I'm going to go someplace and work on my insecurities."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going back home to our apartment in Chicago. I'll have everything of mine out by the time you get back. I'll stay with my sister for awhile. No displays of fake sentiment are needed. Maybe someday if I get straightened out, we'll get back together. If we don't, I'll accept it. If you end up with Jessie, then I wish you two the best."

"I never meant this to happen, you have to believe me," Melissa cried.

"I do," Christina mumbled as she made her way to the door.

"Can I at least…?" Melissa babbled before quickly standing in front of her.

Christina interrupted while walking around her and out the door, "Don't. For just once in your life, don't."

The last thing they each heard before the elevator doors closed were the crying sounds from their now ex-girlfriends.

Meanwhile

Grace had told them about the conversation she had with Melissa, but chose to not reveal the last part. As she scanned the restaurant menu, she became irritated with the staring competition going on between the other girls.

"Marissa? Jessie?"

"What?"

"I asked what you two wanted to eat for lunch."

"Uh, I'm not sure yet."

"Me either."

"Well, if you would quit staring at each other and look at the menu maybe you would know by now.

"Sorry, Grace."

"Yeah, sorry, Grace"

When the girls finished eating, their conversation switched from the plans for the rest of the week to Melissa and Christina.

"What do you think we'll see when we get back there, Grace?"

"What do you mean, Jessie?"

"I think she means, do you think they both of them will still be there?" Marissa gazed immediately at Jessie, "Right?"

"That's exactly what I meant."

"Well, then let s find out. I'm guessing Melissa will be there and that Christina will be gone."

"Why?"

"Because of the fight we heard last night."

"What fight?" Marissa asked.

"Last night before we left for The Lava Pit, they were arguing over Jessie."

"Really? Tell me more," Marisa giggled.

"Melissa told her that she couldn't help it," Grace pointed to Jessie, "that the hottie upstairs had a nice ass."

"Grace, you didn't have to be that specific."

"Well, that's what she said."

"She's right."

"Huh?" Grace and Jessie both muttered.

"Melissa's right, you do have a nice butt."

"Ok, enough talk about my sister's body. On to the hotel, shall we?"

"We shall," Marissa complied as she grabbed Jessie's hand and casually strolled to the hotel. Grace noticed, but chose not to say anything.

Jessie's and Grace's hotel room

The three of them entered the room after having no luck in finding either girl on the beach or in the bar next to the lobby.

"Marissa, do you want to see the view from our balcony?"

"Definitely."

"Great," Jessie exclaimed as the two ran to the balcony while still holding hands.

"Hey, Grace," Jessie turned to her and waved her hand, "come here."

"What is it Jessie?"

"Sshh. Take a look," she whispered as she pointed to the balcony below.

They glanced down to see Melissa softly crying in a chair with an empty Kleenex box by her feet.

"Should we go down there and see if she wants to talk or maybe offer her to join us at The Lava Pit tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Jessie. Are you up for another night there, Marissa?"

"I guess so, the more the merrier, besides there's strength in numbers. I might need it if Alex is there," Marissa declares serenely while she observes the ocean, totally missing Jessie's disgust at hearing that name.

"Hey, Melissa, are you ok down there?" Grace inquires, trying to give the impression that they hadn't been spying on her.

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Do you want us to meet you at your door or on the beach?"

"Uh, how about if we meet in front of my door?" she suggests as she notices Marissa and Jessie holding hands and standing very close to each other.

Five minutes later, Melissa's hotel room

The girls were silent as they saw a mess beyond the door.

"What happened?"

Jessie broke contact with Marissa and sat down beside Melissa on the queen sized bed. Grace joined them as she sat on the other side of Melissa while Marissa sat nervously in a nearby chair.

"Christina and I broke up. She left the hotel and hopped on the next plane home."

"Why?" Marissa and Jessie quizzed.

"Because... Because of you," Melissa blubbered as she glanced at Jessie before looking at the floor.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing and yet, everything."

"Huh?"

"She couldn't stand the attention I was giving you instead of trying to work things out with her. We'd been having problems for awhile. That's why we came here, hoping it would work."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's best if I stay away from you then. We were going to invite you to join us on our trip to The Lava Pit, but now I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's that?"

"It's a dance club. We felt like going there, and we thought it would be a good idea if you joined us."

"I'll go. How about we meet in the lobby around 9:30? I think I'm going to spend the rest of the day here. I don't feel like leaving the room at the moment."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

The girls were making there way to the door when Grace felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Grace, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Keep going, Jessie. I'll catch up with you and Marissa at the beach soon."

"Ok, if you say so, Grace."

The door closes behind Jessie and Marissa while Grace and Melissa continue talking.

"What did you want to talk about that you couldn't say with Jessie here?"

"I wanted to know if you could give me more information about Jessie and Marissa."

"Why?"

"I want to see if there's even the slightest chance that something could happen between me and her."

"I'm not sure there is a chance, but I'm not sure how good of a chance Marissa has when Jessie heads back to Chicago in three months."

"Chicago? Three months?"

"Yes. Next week, Jessie starts a three month summer internship at one of the hospitals here before heading home, where she will begin another internship in a hospital in Chicago."

"Really? That's great," Melissa squealed as she suddenly bubbled over with excitement.

"Wait, I thought you were sad? What suddenly changed that?"

"Grace, Christina and I are from Chicago, like you and Jessie."

"Not really, but you're close. We're from Evanston. Why? What do have planned for her?"

"Nothing yet, I need you to keep quiet about this. We'll just have to wait and see what happens then."

"Are you still joining us tonight?"

"I don't think so. I don't think I can handle seeing them act the way I've seen them act so far."

"And what way is that?" Grace grinned, "The same way you act around Jessie? To a smaller extent, of course."

"Of course," Melissa answered with a groan.

Grace arrived at the beach to find Jessie lying on her stomach while Marissa slowly applied suntan lotion to her back. Jessie sighed happily at the feeling she got from Marissa's soft hands.

"Hi, Grace. What didn't Melissa want me to know?"

"She just needed a shoulder to cry on, and she couldn't do that with you around, obviously."

"Why? Because she really likes me?"

"Precisely."

"Alright."

"Is there any chance you made a decision about what we talked about last night, Jessie?" Marissa whispered.

"No, but you're definitely making the offer more tempting," Jessie whispered back.

The girls glimpsed over to see Grace quietly sleeping on the towel next them.

"Well, maybe I should try harder," Marissa commented as she applied lotion to the back of Jessie's legs.

"It couldn't hurt." Jessie sighed happily again while Marissa gently ran her fingers through her hair.


	5. Shopping And Seduction

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 5. Shopping And Seduction

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Jessie and Marissa spend some quality time together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: It's up to you.

* * *

After Grace woke up, they talked about what their plans were until they went to the club.

"Well, since Jessie is going to be here for at least another three months, I think she needs some more beach apparel."

"I can't afford that, Marissa."

"Don't worry, it's my treat. Then we can meet up for an early dinner. How about you, Grace?"

"I think I'll hang out here a little more while you two go shopping. Then I'll try e-mailing those pictures we have taken so far. Do you mind if I borrow your laptop, Jessie? I forgot to bring mine."

"Sure, Grace."

"We'll see you later, Grace."

"Later, Marissa. Take care, Jessie."

For over an hour, the girls had been shopping for clothes. They had looked for many things: shirts, shorts, sandals, sunglasses, hats, and swimsuits. When it came time for Jessie to ask her for her opinion on swimsuits, Marissa moved in like a predator stalking its prey.

"Hey, Marissa, what do you think of… What are you doing?"

Marissa swaggered in and locked the door behind her.

"I can't give you a decent opinion without getting a closer look, now can I?"

"I-I guess not. What do you think?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How much skin do you plan on showing?"

"The same amount as the one I wore the first day here. This bikini is ok, right? I mean it's not showing too much, is it?"

Marissa got even closer, trapped Jessie in a corner, and pinned her wrists to the walls so Jessie couldn't escape. Jessie gulped as it looked like Marissa was leaning in to kiss her. At the last moment, she turned and purred into Jessie's ear like a cat.

"It's perfect." She seductively winked at her. "Don't be too long. I'll wait for you by the register."

"Uh, ok." _Oh God._

"That will be $70.00. Check or credit card?"

"Credit card."

"Marissa, that's too expensive. I don't need that much."

"Relax, Jessie. It's my treat."

"Alright."

The girls walked out holding hands when Marissa suddenly kissed Jessie on the cheek.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because that cashier was looking at you like a juicy piece of meat, so I wanted to see what he could never have."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

She smirked at the cashier staring at them with his mouth open wide.

"Hello, you're gay."

"Oh yeah, that," Jessie returned with a kiss of her own.

Meanwhile, Jessie's and Grace's hotel room

Grace was preparing to e-mail the pictures she had downloaded from the camera to the laptop when she noticed Jessie's buddy list showing that Zoe was online.

"Hi, Zoe, what's up?"

"Not much. Are you and Jessie having fun over there? Did you two meet anyone over there yet?"

"Yeah. There were a few girls we met when we first got to the hotel, but they got in a fight and one of them took off."

"Why?"

"They got in a fight over Jessie."

"Really? How come?"

"Because one of them was attracted to Jessie. They ended up breaking up over it."

"What did Jessie have to say about that?"

"She was happy that the other girl found her attractive, but she's sort of been distracted by another girl."

"Another girl? What's so distracting about her?"

"Well, she looks a lot like someone we knew back in Evanston."

"Hopefully not Nicole or Sarah."

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that."

"Why?"

"She looks a LOT like Katie. Her name is Marissa."

"How much is a LOT?"

"Enough to faint from the shock of seeing her the first time."

"Well, I hope she's being careful. None of us wants to see her go through that pain again."

"I warned her about that, but I'm not sure she's paying enough attention."

"Why do you say that?"

"They only met yesterday, and I've already had to deal with them staring at each other or holding each other's hand. The same way she used to be around Katie."

"OK. So what are you doing online? Shouldn't you be out having fun in the sun?"

"I did, I wanted to send these pictures,"

"Cool, is Marissa in them too?" Zoe was then interrupted. "Just a minute, Eli. Grace is sending me some pictures of their trip."

"What did Eli want?"

"He just wanted to let me know that dinner was a ready."

"Go ahead, and then you can look at them when you're finished."

"Do you think I should let the rest of them see the pictures?"

"Yes, just warn them about Marissa first."

Twenty minutes later, Sammler/Manning family room

Zoe returned to the computer, followed by Eli, Rick, and Lily.

"What's the rush, sweetie?" Rick and Lily asked curiously.

"Grace sent me pictures of their trip so far, but I need to warn you about something."

"That's great," Lily exclaimed, totally ignoring the warning, "I hope they're having a good time. What?"

"Didn't you just hear what Zoe just said, Lily?"

"Yes, Eli. She said that Grace sent her pictures from their trip."

"She also said that she had to warn us about something," he stated as Zoe opened the e-mail.

"What could be so important? As long as they're having a good time, that's all that matters," Rick questioned as he was now becoming as confused as Lily.

They briefly scanned through the pictures until they came across one of Grace, Jessie, and Marissa sitting together on the beach.

"Oh," Rick and Lily sighed.

"Damn," Eli muttered.

"Yeah," Zoe sighed as she closed the e-mail.

The girls had finished their shopping trip and felt unsure what to do next.

"What would you like to do now, Jessie? We could go back to the beach, or would you prefer to get cleaned up before dinner?"

"I don't know, how about you?"

"Let's head back to my place. We can get cleaned up there."

"Marissa, I want to get cleaned up, but I don't have enough clean clothes in this bag."

"Well, you can borrow some of mine until we get back to the hotel. You can also get a better look at the second bedroom"

"Alright, if you're sure it's ok."

"Of course, I wouldn't invite you if it wasn't."

Jessie became nervous as she entered Marissa's place for the second time.

"D-Do y-you want to take your shower first?"

"No, you're my guest so you can go first. There are clean towels in the closet."

"Thanks, I won't be too long."

"I'll lay some clothes out in the other bedroom while I wait for you."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later

"OK, Marissa. The shower's free."

"Cool. I hope you like the clothes I picked out for you."

"Well, I can tell from the shopping trip that you have a great taste in clothes, so no worries there."

Marissa rushed through her shower in hopes of catching Jessie changing. She silently wrapped a towel that barely covered her toned body and arrived at the bedroom door, which wasn't completely closed, to see Jessie standing topless while looking over the clothes that Marissa had selected.

She opened the door and spoke to a surprised Jessie, "Do you like what I picked out for you?"

"Damn, Marissa. Don't you ever knock?" Jessie shouted as she tried covering her already exposed chest.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having a roommate, and my friend, Summer, and I did this all the time. I didn't think it would be such a big deal since it was just the two of us here. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Well, you did. So what are you going to do about it?"

"How about this?" Marissa then lowered her towel to expose her chest, "Is that better?"

"A little, now do you mind if I finish getting dressed?"

"I'll wait for you out in the family room." _She does have a nice body. I wonder if I'll get to see the rest of it before she heads back to Illinois._

"Fine. I'll be out in five minutes." _I can't believe she did that. She knew I was changing. I wonder what else she has planned for this evening. Well, at least I got to see more of her._

"How do I look?" Jessie asked as she slowly entered the family room dressed in a short, wrap around skirt, a small, tight tank top, and a Hawaiian shirt.

_Like I want to take you back to my bedroom and ravish you until you fall asleep. Wait, I can't say that. Come on, Marissa. Think of something at least a little bit clever._ "It'll do for now, I guess."

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

"Ok, all kidding aside, you look great. You should wear that to the club tonight. How do I look?"

Jessie smiled at an equally attractive Marissa, "What revealing clothing you have there, Marissa."

"Easier to seduce you with, my dear," she mumbled without thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fifteen minutes later, Jessie's and Grace's hotel room.

The girls walked through the doorway and found Grace obviously having an annoying phone call from Rick and Lily.

"I don't know, Mom. She went shopping with Marissa. No, Rick, I'm sure she's fine. Here, she just walked through the door," she said with a roll of her eyes while tossing the phone to Jessie.

"Hi, Lily. Hi, dad. No, everything is fine. Dad, I think I can handle it. I've twenty two years old, not a kid. I think she's really nice, and her name is Marissa," Jessie briefly turned around and smiled at her before continuing, "I know, dad. I promise, ok? We've got to go now. We've got plans. Yeah, we'll talk to you again soon."

"We have plans? What plans are those, Jessie?"

"Grace, I made that up so I could hang up the phone, but I guess we could do some sight seeing before dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Marissa nodded in agreement as they walked out of the hotel room, but was stopped at the doorway, causing Jessie to stop and look at them.

"Go on and hold the elevator for us, Jessie. I just need to ask Marissa something."

After Jessie disappeared, the girls talked again.

"What is it, Grace?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you would stop drooling when you're staring at Jessie. It's getting to be a pain."

"Sorry, Grace."

"So what did you two have to talk about back there?" Jessie asked as the elevator doors closed

"That you looked more prepared for a luau, not a night out at a club."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Grace sighed as she saw Marissa and Jessie staring at each other again.


	6. Explanations

What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?

Chapter 6. Explanations

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls have an even more exciting night at the club. Thanks to Alex, of course.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them. Maybe some will think I've improved after reading this chapter.

* * *

The Lava Pit, 9:00 PM

"Why didn't Melissa want to come tonight, Grace?"

"She wasn't feeling well. She thinks it was something that she had for dinner. She also mentioned something about leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, ok."

"Does that bother you?" Marissa asked in a worried tone.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because I feel guilty. I'm the reason they broke up and why they both decided to leave so soon. No, because I have more important things on my mind."

"Like what?" Grace questioned.

"My internship for one thing. There's the possible stress that comes with it, deciding whether or not to share an apartment with Marissa, the cost of living, and that I'd miss you and everyone else."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jessie."

"What if I like it here too much and don't want to move back?"

"You can worry about that later. If it happens, then we'll figure it out. We could use a break from you anyway."

"Thanks a lot, Grace."

"It's not like you couldn't come and visit us."

"Yeah. Besides, I might not be able to stand you for that long."

"Oh, come on. You know you love me."

Jessie playfully slapped Marissa on the arm as she missed the sad expression on her face.

"What is it now, Jessie?"

"People are staring at me, including Alex."

"Aren't we overconfident tonight? What makes you naturally think they're only looking at you? I'm pretty hot myself, and Grace is cute too."

"What are you going to do about Alex? She's obviously still not over you."

"That's not my fault. I guess I could do this."

Marissa then moved closer to Jessie and kissed her on the cheek. This caused Jessie to blush, and Alex sneered before angrily walking to the office.

"Do you think you should have done that, Marissa?"

"Well, I guess it's too late now, Grace."

"What will you have, ladies?" a waitress interrupted.

"I'll have a Sprite. What will you two have?"

"I'll have a Smirnoff Ice-Twisted-Black Cherry."

"I'll have a Bud Light."

"What's the matter, Jessie?"

"People are still staring at us, Grace."

"I guess I could kiss you again. Maybe that would make them stop."

"Are you serious, Marissa? That would make them stare even…," Jessie muttered before she was interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

"Great, Marissa. I guess I'll have to make them stop," Grace sneered at everyone before turning her attention back to Jessie and Marissa, "There, that's better."

All three girls smiled as the attention quickly moved onto other people.

"It works like a charm. Nice to see you keep the streak alive, Grace."

"What's she talking about? What streak, Grace?"

"Whenever Grace was annoyed enough at someone, she would just give them look she just gave now. It worked every time. It didn't matter who it was either."

"Finally," they announced as the drinks arrived at their table.

An hour later

All three had begun dancing with the growing crowd when a certain blonde reappeared.

"Hey, look who's back," Grace suggested with a roll of her eyes while Jessie and Marissa continued dancing.

"What's she doing this time, Jessie?"

"Same thing as last time, Marissa."

"How about we give them something else to stare at? That is if you're up for being even more daring?"

"Depends on what it is."

Marissa got behind Jessie and began to rub against her at the same time one hand rested on her slightly exposed stomach. Jessie began to get butterflies as Marissa's fingers gently glided over her belly button over and over again. The feeling got stronger as the tips of the other girl's fingers slid underneath the hem of the shirt and moved in slow, gentle circles.

"Uh, Marissa."

"Yes?"

"Could you not do that?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I think I like it a little too much."

"OK, is that better?"

Marissa smirked as she spun Jessie around and tightly wrapped her arms around her lower back.

"Yes, but you can stop thinking about what you were going to do next."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"You were going to lower those hands, weren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. How did you know?"

"Because I used to be a player, and I did that few times when I was younger."

"With Katie, right?"

"Yes, but not just with Katie. I did it to a few other girls."

"Why?"

"So I could torture the guys who would stare at me and my date during parties and school dances."

"How did they react?"

"Well, Katie didn't care for it too much, but the others loved it."

"If you liked doing it in the past, then why not tonight?"

"I just don't feel like it tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."

Marissa then led Jessie back to their seats, which made Grace follow them.

"I'm up for another drink, how about you two?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Marissa."

"I agree. Who's buying this round?"

"I guess I will. I'll have another Smirnoff Ice. I'm guessing both of you will be having the same drinks as last time?"

"Sure."

"Definitely."

As the girls were enjoying their drinks, they were interrupted by Alex.

"Can we talk for a moment, Marissa?"

"I guess so. Follow me."

When they reached the pool of imitation lava ten feet away, Alex spoke again.

"What are you doing here in Hawaii, and why aren't you with Ryan right now?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Ryan and I broke up over three years ago. He's currently dating a girl named Taylor."

"Really? Then maybe we could go out on a date sometime."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? It's that blonde, isn't it? So are you playing with her heart like you did with mine? Let me guess, you've already slept with her. By the end of the month you will have dumped her and moved on to the next person."

"Look, I've already said this before, but I'll say it again. I never meant to hurt you. If you hadn't acted the way you did, then maybe things would be different."

"What way was that?"

"The too possessive way."

"So what's so special about her? She doesn't look so great to me."

"Her name is Jessie. She's smart, funny, and cute. I really like her. I'm not sure how much she likes me though."

"How long do you think it will last? That's if you're involved with her. Are you involved with her?"

"Once again, it's none of your business. If you must know, we're just friends right now. She's only going to be here for three months. I'm not sure how long I will be here."

"Well, then maybe you should ask her to move in with you. You could see if that helps." She noticed Marissa starting to look away from her. "You already did, didn't you? How long did you wait? About a month like you did with me?"

"Well, since there's no place to stay after her and her sister's vacation is over at the end of the week, I asked her the first day I met her."

"Wow. That was fast. I guess you will try sleeping with her as soon as her sister is gone."

"It's that type of attitude that make moments like this so easy to avoid. Goodbye, Alex."

"So, what did she want?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual questions. What are you doing here? How have you been? Stuff like that. She also wanted to know if she and I could go out on a date sometime. I told her I didn't think that would be a good idea."

"Good."

"Really? Why is that, Jessie?"

"Uh, I guess because she doesn't look too emotionally stable. Not that you don't have a right to go out on dates. You're free to date whoever you want. I would just worry about you. After all, we are friends. Is there anyone you want to date?"

"You are seriously babbling there, Jessie."

"Be quiet, Grace."

"It's ok, Jessie, I know what you mean. Thanks for caring."

"No problem. So?"

"So, what?"

"Is there anyone you want to date?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not sure. I definitely noticed there were a lot of attractive people on the beach since I've been here. It's kind of hard to narrow it down."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

12:00 AM

"It's getting kind of late. I'm ready to go."

"So am I. How about you, Grace?"

"Sure, I think I've enough of this place tonight."

As they made their way out of the club, they were confronted by Alex again.

"I thought we had said everything we needed to say to each other?"

"I wanted to talk to Jessie this time. I don't know what Marissa sees in you, Jessie."

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

"Marissa couldn't stop talking about you when I tried talking to her. I honestly don't see the attraction."

"Goodbye, Alex."

The girls began to walk away when Alex grabbed Jessie tightly by the arm.

"Hey, I'm not finished talking to you."

"Yes, you are."

Before everyone else outside the club could react, Jessie had broken Alex's grip, twisted her arm, and kicked her feet out from under her. This sent a stunned Alex to the ground. She landed on her back with a loud thump.

"Jessie, you're my hero. Would you mind walking me home? You could protect me from crazy ex-girlfriends."

"If you want me to, I guess it would be ok. Grace?"

"Go on, Jessie, I'll see you back at the hotel," Grace encouraged before she smirked at Alex, who was now sitting on the ground.

"This isn't over, Marissa. The same goes for you, Jessie."

"Give it a rest, Alex, and get some psychological help."

Fifteen minutes later, in front of Marissa's gate door

"You really are my hero, Jessie."

"Well, do you have a reward for your hero?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

The two became swept up in a heated lip lock as they made their way through the front gate door, the set of doors after that, and back to Marissa's bedroom. It was only broken once when they closed the front door of Marissa's apartment. When they reached the bedroom, the clothes were quickly discarded until they were down to their underwear. Marissa gently pushed Jessie onto her back and began to kiss her on the neck. After that, she moved down to her belly and looked up at Jessie. This made Jessie suddenly stop and push Marissa off of her. She got up and began to reach for her clothes, but Marissa stopped her.

"What's wrong, Jessie? I thought you wanted this as much as I do?"

"I can't, Marissa. Not tonight, maybe never."

"Why not? Is it something I did?"

"Yes, but not intentionally."

"What is it?"

"You just gave me a look that I hadn't seen lately, not since Katie."

"So?"

"I guess I need to explain a little better. There's something I need to tell you about Katie, or maybe I should just show you."

"Show me what?"

Jessie sighed as she showed Marissa a picture she retrieved from her bag.

"When was this taken?"

"At my senior prom. Notice anything unusual?"

"Not really. You have great taste in girls."

"She looks exactly like you, except her hair is a little bit darker than yours," Jessie replied with a blush.

"Oh, I knew that already. Oops, forget that you just heard that."

"How did you know? Grace told you, didn't she? I can't believe she did that."

"Actually, I saw a picture. She only showed it to me because I asked to see it."

"Which one was it?"

"You, Katie, and Grace posed for a group photo. They each had an arm around you. You and Katie were wearing those joke t-shirts. I think it was cute."

"So you understand why I can't do this and have to leave now?"

"I can understand the first part, but you don't have to leave. Just stay here with me. Nothing has to happen."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Jessie then softly cried herself to sleep in Marissa's arms


	7. That's What Friends Are For

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 7. That's What Friends Are For

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Marissa and Jessie try to sort out their feelings for each other.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them. Hopefully, I've been adding enough dialogue so that you can feel the emotions I'm trying to get across.

* * *

The next morning, 7:00 AM, Jessie and Grace's hotel room

Jessie slowly entered the room and was happy to see all of the lights off. Thinking that it must mean Grace was still asleep. As she began removing the clothes Marissa had let her borrow the previous night, she was startled by Grace, who had woken up as her sister came through the doorway. Grace was going to let Jessie know she was awake, but decided to surprise her instead.

"Well, well, look who finally shows up and not in her own clothes. I can't wait to hear the story behind this."

"DAMN, GRACE! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? There is no story."

"You stay out all night, come back wearing Marissa's clothes, and you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

"Yes, I do."

"Give me a break, not even our parents are that gullible. Tell me everything."

"Are you sure you want to hear every detail, regardless of what it is?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I slept with Marissa last night."

"You had sex with Marissa last night?"

"No, we slept together. I mean we LITERALLY slept together," Jessie stated with laughter at the display of shock from Grace.

"What's the matter, one of you couldn't go through with it?"

"If you want to hear everything, then don't interrupt me."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Thanks. So after we got to her place, she called me her hero again. I joked with her about whether or not she had a reward for her hero. She said she did, and before I knew it we were kissing. It got more passionate as we closed the front door and headed to her bedroom. When we got there, we were even more wound up and quickly stripped down to our underwear."

"Dang, Jessie."

"I said don't interrupt me."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"She pushed me down on the bed and began kissing my neck before moving to my stomach. Then she gave me a look, and I just froze."

"What type of look, and what happened after that?"

"Grace, one more interruption and the story ends. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Ok. Well, she gave me a look that only Katie had ever given me. I just stopped. I couldn't go through with it. I tried to leave, but she stopped me. I cried myself to sleep in her arms."

"Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because of Katie. If we had gone through with it, I would have called out her name, not Marissa's. I'm positive of that. I told her I couldn't do it last night, and that I may never be able to with her. She said she understood, but she probably doesn't like me anymore."

Jessie then collapsed onto her bed and started bawling. Grace stood there speechless while she tried to think of the right things to say. She sat calmly beside her until she was pulled into a hug.

"What am I going to do, Grace? I don't want to lose the friendship her and I were building, but it looks like I ruined it. I can't lose that. She has been the only one to make me laugh since Katie died. Not counting family members of course."

"Well, you said she understood. I'm sure she still likes you, or she would have let you leave in that state of mind. I also don't think she's the type of girl that would hate you after something like that. You'll see I'm right. We'll both get cleaned up, and I'll buy you breakfast."

"Thanks for everything, Grace."

"No problem. It's what sisters do for each other."

Meanwhile, Marissa's bedroom

Marissa was just waking up and became aware that she was alone in bed.

"Jessie? Jessie? Jessie, where ARE you?" she shouted as she got up and frantically searched the apartment.

She sadly shuffled back to her bedroom when she accepted that Jessie had left without saying goodbye. Then she discovered a note that she hadn't seen in the search for Jessie.

The note

Marissa,

I'm sorry about last night. I really do hope that you understand. If you want your clothes back and still want to hang around with us, just give me a call on my cell phone. The number is at the bottom of the note. I'm not sure how much it matters, but I'll be wearing what you bought me yesterday.

Jessie

Marissa was bubbling over with happiness that she hadn't scared Jessie away forever. She occupied her mind with happy thoughts as she raced through her morning routine before calling Jessie.

"Hello?"

"Jessie?"

"This is Jessie. Who's calling?"

"It's Marissa. Is it cool if I come over now?"

"Well, Grace and I were going to get some breakfast," she paused to see Grace nod yes in agreement, "You can join us if you want."

"Definitely. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes." _Easy, Marissa, try not to sound too eager. _

"Ok, see you then."

"Are you sure it's ok if she joins us for breakfast, Grace?"

"Yes, but is it ok with you?"

"What do you mean? I asked you first, remember?"

"I remember, but I'm not the one who's nervously shaking in my seat. What's up with you now? Was it something Marissa said on the phone?"

"No, she sounded happy and maybe a little too eager."

"Eager? Really? Why?"

"I guess she's just happy everything is still good between us. Plus, I told her I'd be wearing everything she bought me yesterday."

"So then she's the one who bought the tropical designed bikini."

"Yeah, she thought I should have a few things to remember my time here. Hence Hawaii spelled out on the butt with palm trees and seashells on the front. She also bought the sandals and t-shirt."

"Did she buy you anything else?"

"No, I wouldn't let her. Especially after she came into the dressing room while I was in the bikini."

"She came in while you were changing? How close did she get?"

"Close enough that I could feel her breathe on my neck before she whispered that she thought it was perfect. She kissed me on the way out of the shop."

"Where and why?"

"On the cheek, but I could tell she would have preferred the lips. I guess she didn't want to upset me, but she didn't because I kissed back the same way. She wanted to torture the guy staring at us while we were leaving."

Just then Marissa made her way through the lobby and stood in front of the other two. As they were leaving, she took Jessie's hand and followed Grace to their destination.

"Jessie told me you two had an interesting time last night."

"Grace, shut up."

"You told her? What did you tell her?" Marissa asked while looking hurt.

"Everything, but I promise I won't say anything to anyone else."

"Well, Jessie?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you tell her everything?"

"Because she's my sister, and she really cares about me. Sometimes she doesn't know when not to say anything. I thought it would prevent me from crying, but it didn't. I'm still sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't think you really get to know someone until you sleep with them. I'm not talking about having sex. I'm talking about lying unconscious in bed with them."

Just then they were interrupted by a couple, in their late thirties, that was passing by their table.

"That's the same thing, isn't it?" the woman questioned her husband before smirking at him.

"Excuse me?" Jessie and Marissa replied with a stare as Grace started laughing.

"Please forgive my wife for interrupting. She thinks she can be funny when she says stuff like that."

"It's ok. I thought it was funny," Grace announced between laughs

"Yeah, it was." Marissa and Jessie admitted in agreement.

"Have a nice day," the couple responded before leaving the restaurant.

"Did you learn anything interesting about her, Marissa?"

"Yes, I did."

"Like what?"

"That she's a bed hog. She also likes to talk in her sleep."

"Well, you snore."

"I do not," Marissa denied.

"Oh please, any louder and I would have Black and Decker tattooed on your back."

"Shut up."

Once again the girls were interrupted, but by a waiter this time.

"What would you like this morning, ladies?"

"I'd like scrambled eggs, bacon, and some orange juice," Grace answered while trying to stop laughing from Jessie's joke.

"I'll have French toast. I also want orange juice."

"And for you, miss?" the waiter inquired as he obviously tried to flirt with Jessie, which annoyed and disgusted everyone at the table.

"I'll have the same as her," Jessie announced as she nodded to Marissa.

"It'll be here shortly."

"Good, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't try flirting with my sister." _Great, now they are ordering the same things, and we have to deal with a perverted waiter_.

"Ok."

"I can't believe he tried looking down my shirt while taking our order. There goes his tip."

"He definitely lacks the ability to be subtle."

"So what else do you two have planned for the rest of your trip?"

"Well, we were going to go water skiing, parasailing, and try visiting the rest of the islands. You can join us if you want. I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Jessie wouldn't either."

Ten minutes later

All three had been growing hungrier by the minute. They noticed the look of agitation on Marissa's face.

"What's wrong, Marissa?"

"The perverted waiter is finally coming back with our food."

"Here you go, ladies, sorry if it took too long. It's hard to get good help these days."

"Tell us about it," Grace mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"My sister told you to tell us about it. It's ironic that you just said that about getting good help. If you don't want to get fired, then you will stop trying to look down my shirt right now. If that's too complicated for you to understand, then we'll just ask for your boss."

The girls quickly finished their breakfast and headed back to the beach. Marissa seemed to be in a trance as she watched Jessie remove her shirt, shorts, and sandals on the boat they had rented for the rest of the morning and early afternoon.

"Marissa, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be a little bit out of it since we got on the boat. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, do you need help with the harness? That's a great bikini by the way."

"Duh, that's what I was trying to ask you just a few minutes ago. As for the bikini, you should know. You're the one who bought it, remember?"

"Yeah, I have great taste, don't I?"

"Uh huh," Jessie revealed as she totally missed Marissa sigh.

After they had finished taking turns with the parasail and skis, the girls agreed to lie out in the sun. Jessie lay down on her stomach and slowly untied the knots of the top to expose her entire back.

"Marissa, can you put some suntan lotion on my back so I don't get burned?"

"Uh, s-sure."

Jessie and Grace shared a smile when Marissa applied the lotion slowly. When it became clear that Jessie had fallen asleep, the conversation continued.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Grace, I know I've only known the both of you for three days, but I-I…"

"You what?"

"I th-think I l-love h-her. I know it's crazy, and that I should know better. I never thought I'd feel this way about a girl, but I do. I know she will probably never love me back because of the whole Katie issue. I told her I understood, but it hurt badly. Particularly when she cried herself to sleep in my arms. I'm partly to blame simply because I look like Katie. What should I do, Grace? Tell me what I should do."

"Give her some time. Maybe she will come around. As painful as it might be, you might have to accept the fact you will only be friends. However, Jessie never uses that term lightly. If she says it, she means it. Even if that requires at least one of you to wear an ugly, bridesmaid dress."


	8. Happy Together

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 8. Happy Together

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Alex interferes with Jessie's and Marissa's friendship in an even more terrible way. How will the girls deal with it? Can it be fixed before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: A few other characters appear at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Kahului airport, 10:00 AM, Five days later

True to her word, they had spent the remaining four and a half days touring the islands, and now it was time for Grace to head back home. Although it was a beautiful day outside, Jessie was feeling a little sad and on the verge of tears. She attempted to put on a happy face, but failed miserably. Grace was moved by the sadness and knew that she had to make her feel better.

"Jessie, it will be ok. It's only three months. There's always e-mail and the phone. If you're feeling nostalgic, there's also regular mail."

"I know all of that, Grace. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this before you leave. I'm twenty two years old, and I'm acting like a little kid. Grace, I-I…"

"You're not acting like a little kid. You're acting this way because you care. I really appreciate that. By the way, I love you, too," Grace replied as she was caught up in a tight hug from Jessie while noticing a growing smile on Marissa's face. "Jessie, I need to talk to Marissa alone for a minute. If you don't mind, can you sit over there until we're finished?"

"Uh, sure," Jessie responded before heading to some chairs about five feet away.

"What can I do for you, Grace?"

"I think you know what I want to say, but I'm going to do it anyway. Like Jessie said, she's twenty two and is pretty capable of making her own decisions. However, as you can tell, she can get emotional sometimes. I know you really care about her and possibly even love her. If you hurt her, you will have to answer to me and a few others as well."

"I'd never hurt her intentionally. Shouldn't I be the one to worry about getting hurt though? After all, I obviously care a lot more about her than she cares about me."

"Ok, point taken, but just remember what I said on the beach earlier, and what I'm saying now."

"Of course, I will. I want you know this. If I ever have to wear an ugly, bridesmaid dress, so do you," Marissa ended with a giggle that was shared with Grace.

"Ok, you two. I've leaving now. Enjoy the time you're here, Jessie. Take care, Marissa."

"You too, Grace," Marissa and Jessie said in unison before laughing.

As Grace disappeared in the long path to her gate, Jessie felt tears falling again. Marissa saw this, but opted to stay silent until Jessie spoke again. She wrapped her arm around Jessie as they walked through the airport to her car in the parking garage. When she got to the car, she opened the door for Jessie and closed it as soon as she was in the seat. When she got behind the wheel, she was surprised by a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? Thank me for what? Running your sister to the airport? It wasn't a problem."

"No, for not making fun of me when I cried back there. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"It didn't bother me, just a little surprised. If it means anything, I thought the whole scene back there was sweet and the kiss was wonderful."

"I guess I can answer the question you asked the day we got here and the day after that."

"Which one was that?"

"The one about if I wanted to share an apartment with you. The answer is yes."

"That's great, but what convinced you to accept my offer?"

"Honestly, I like the idea of making a friend here so soon. The idea of sharing a place with that friend makes the plan of living here a little bit more comfortable."

"That's nice to hear. I guess we should grab your things from the hotel room. It's around check out time."

"You're right."

The girls reached the room and began packing up her stuff. Jessie suddenly stepped in front of Marissa before she opened the top drawer of the dresser.

"Something wrong, Jessie?"

"Yeah, I have some things in there I don't want you to see."

"Really? What is it? I'm not moving in with a girl who can get a little freaky, am I?"

"No, certainly not. I just don't want you looking at my underwear just yet. Now turn around until I say it's ok."

"Yet?" Marissa smirked, "Why, are they more revealing than the bikinis I've seen so far?"

"A few might be. My college roommate didn't have a problem showing off her body, but it took me almost a month before I even got close to showing half as much as her."

"Ok, but I must warn you that I might be a little like your roommate. Does that bother you?"

"No. If I can handle her, then I should be able to handle you."

Marissa turned around like she was as ordered, but not without a look of disappointment. Jessie quickly hid them in one of her suitcases. They headed downstairs, checked out, and headed to their apartment. When they arrived, they didn't see a certain blonde leaving an apartment building across the street. However, the blonde saw them and began to display an evil smile as thoughts began running through her mind. This was caught by a man walking toward her.

"What's with that smile, Ms. Kelly?"

"It's nothing, really. Oh, here's the rent check."

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

"It's already getting better."

"If you say so," the man said with a confused gawk.

Two weeks later,

Marissa and Jessie had gotten into a pretty comfortable routine. Jessie's work schedule remained pretty much the same since day one. She would head to work in the early morning to late in the afternoon. Her shifts usually lasted nine to ten hours. The only thing that made it bearable was that Marissa would always have breakfast ready for her, and then she'd head back to bed for an hour before leaving for work. She had gotten a job as an assistant manager at a sports rental store along the beach. The only downfall was that she would get hit on constantly by both tourists and employees but would reject them because Jessie was always on her mind. Within a week, all of them had learned not to waste their time. It didn't stop them from wondering what, or who would cause her to reject everyone so fast. Marissa would never say a word when it was brought up, so it became a topic that was no longer discussed in her presence. Since her workdays were shorter, she would usually be cooking dinner when a worn out Jessie would stumble through the door. Jessie was having a rough day when she received a call from Marissa

"Hello?"

"Jessie?"

"Of course, it's Jessie. What is it, Marissa?"

"Sorry to bother you. Is there something wrong?"

"It's just a more strenuous shift today. Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be a little late tonight. One of the guys got sick, and I agreed to cover for an extra hour. I'll buy groceries and cook when I get home. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, I'll probably just take a brief nap."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

Jessie was struggling with the front gate in front of her apartment building when Alex came up to her and offered to help her to her apartment. In her tired state, Jessie mistook Alex for a next door neighbor that both girls knew and liked.

"Would you like some help upstairs?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"We're here. It looks like you need some more help."

"If you could just lead me to the first bedroom on the right, I would really appreciate it."

"I think that I can handle that."

"Cool. Goodbye, and thanks for the help," Jessie spoke before immediately falling asleep on the bed.

"Anytime." _This is just too easy_.

Alex quickly removed most of Jessie's clothes and did the same thing with her clothes. She enjoyed the smile that was plastered all over Jessie's face because she knew this would help out her plan even more.

An hour later

"Jessie, I'm home. What would you like for dinner? Jessie?" _Aw, she must be asleep. I think I'll surprise her. _

Marissa became curious as she heard Jessie mumbling in her sleep. Alex had heard Marissa come in and could barely hold in the excitement as she pretended to be asleep like Jessie. She draped her arm over Jessie's waist while resting her lips on the back of Jessie's neck.

"SURPRISE!" Marissa shouted as she turned on the light. "WHAT? JESSIE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Huh? No need to shout. I was just sleeping. What's the big deal?"

"Are you already awake, honey? Who's doing all the shouting?" Alex muttered as she interrupted them and then smirked at Marissa.

"Huh?" Jessie repeated.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, JESSIE! I know we aren't dating, but what made you choose HER of all people?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, and why you're still shouting."

"Get up, and take a good look in the mirror. Then take a good look at your bed."

"OK, if it will get you to stop yelling."

Jessie rubbed her eyes as she got of bed. She was shocked to see herself almost naked and became speechless at the sight of Alex sitting there while getting dressed slowly.

"ALEX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jessie tried to cover up with a blanket as she looked for her clothes, "Why are we both almost naked? I certainly wasn't like this before I went to sleep."

"You mean you can't remember? It hurt when you called out Marissa's name, but the fact you can't remember anything hurts more."

"We didn't do anything. I don't know how she got here. I swear, Marissa, nothing happened. You have to believe me. Do you honestly think I would have sex with the girl you called a psycho?"

"You two are the ones that are yelling, and I'm the psycho? Don't waste your time with her, Marissa. She wasn't that great in bed," Alex stated as she successfully held in the anger growing at the word "psycho".

"Marissa, where are you going? Please talk to me."

Marissa broke into tears before leaving the room and slamming her own bedroom door.

"See you around, sweetcheeks. Next time you come to the club, the first round is on me."

"That's never going to happen. If you don't stay away from us, I'll kick your ass," Jessie snarled as she chased Alex downstairs, through the main door, and past the gate.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it."

"What the hell is supposed to mean? You got lucky last…"

"That's what I mean," Jessie spit out as Alex hit the ground with a bloody lip

Jessie was locking the front gate when Alex spat at her, "This isn't over, bitch."

"Whatever, psycho."

For the next hour she tried to get Marissa to come out of the bedroom. When that failed, she prepared her meal, ate in silence, and headed to her bedroom. After hearing Jessie's door close, Marissa entered the kitchen and ate dinner before heading back to her room. Jessie cried herself to sleep as Marissa was having a nightmare.

Marissa's dream, the same Hawaiian beach, five years later

"Coop, relax. You have to calm down because if you can't control yourself, neither will Jessie."

"I can't help it, Summer. I love her and she loves me. This is the best day of my life."

"Coop, I understand. I was the same way when I married Seth. He's sorry he couldn't make it, by the way."

"It's ok. I wish the Cohens, Ryan, and Taylor could have made it, but I understand. At least you, Kaitlin, and my parents could make it."

"Enough already about geek boy, Summer. I'm more interested in what Marissa knows about Jessie's brother, Eli."

"You're out of luck, Kaitlin. Supposedly he got back with an old girlfriend. I think her name is Jennifer."

The reading of the vows

"Marissa, repeat after me. I, Marissa, take Jessie to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to honor and cherish her: in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for the rest of my life."

"I, Marissa, take Jessie to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to honor and cherish her: in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for the rest of my life."

"Jessie, repeat after me. I, Jessie, take Marissa to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to honor and cherish her: in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for the rest of my life."

"I, Jessie, take Katie to be...I mean Marissa. I-I." Jessie's words brought on several gasps and whispers. "I'm s-s-sorry, Marissa. I c-can't do this," Jessie cried as she slowly began walking backwards up the aisle.

"Jessie, please don't go. I LOVE YOU. I thought you loved me. We can work this out."

"No we can't, Marissa. It's not fair to either one of us. You deserve someone who will love you and not call out another's girl during important moments like this. I hope someday you will forgive me."

Marissa broke down in the arms of Summer and Kaitlin while Jessie raced to the front of the hotel and hopped into a cab before it sped off. Everyone else just stared back and forth between the trail of sand and the crying girl. The shock and tears were interrupted by a cackling blonde.

"I knew it wouldn't last."

"Get lost, Alex, and leave my daughter alone."

"Whatever, Julie," the blonde shrugged before walking away.

End of the dream

Marissa awoke in a sweat before realizing where she was. Then she lay back down and fell asleep as tears slowly traveled down her cheeks.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 9. Trouble In Paradise

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Grace gives the girls some advice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

The next day

Marissa awoke and headed to the bathroom. She was still distraught over the confrontation from the previous day and the dream she had later that that night. During her shower, she tried to think of the best way to handle whatever would happen next. She still hadn't come to a conclusion on the best choice as she turned off the water. These thoughts distracted her from hearing someone else enter the room.

On the other side of the shower door

Jessie, who had an unusual Saturday off, slowly stumbled into the bathroom. She was grateful for the few extra hours of sleep that she got that day. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help her forget the rough night she had after kicking Alex out of their apartment. For some unknown reason, she couldn't understand what made Marissa upset enough to react like that. The confusion helped her to become oblivious to any sound in the room and the body on the other side of the frosted glass. She slipped out of her clothes before gently opening the shower door. Her body froze as she marveled at the sight of a naked Marissa, who was facing away from her. Less than a minute later, she was revived from her obvious stupor by Marissa's questions.

"Jessie, what are you doing? If you wanted to shower with me, or if I was taking too long, you should have told me. In moments like this, the element of surprise can be exciting though. Hey, earth to Jessie. Can you hear me?"

Marissa smirked as she waved her hand in front of Jessie's face

"H-huh?"

"I said if you wanted to join me, or I was taking too long, you should have told me."

"W-What are you t-talking a-about?"

"Well, from the fact that you're standing in front of me the way you are right now, I figured it was one of the two."

"W-What do you mean?"

Marissa, who was now becoming very amused, grabbed Jessie by the shoulders and turned her around until they were facing a mirror on the wall opposite of the shower.

"Oh no!" Jessie exclaimed as she grabbed her clothes and tried to cover up before quickly leaving the room.

"Hey, Lady Godiva, where are you going?"

Marissa giggled as she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, calmly walked to Jessie's room, and knocked on the door.

"Are you going to come out of there, Jessie? The shower is free now, and I'm not embarrassed. Oh, when did you go to a tanning salon because I didn't see any tan lines?"

"Are you decent right now?"

"I'm better than decent. I think I'm pretty hot, and so do you. That's according to your stare anyway."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, you can come out, I'm covered up."

"I'm s-sorry about th-that. I didn't mean to intrude on you."

"It's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Is there anything we need to talk about, Marissa?"

"What do you mean, Jessie?" Marissa asked, already knowing where this was headed.

"About last night, of course."

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"Marissa," Jessie stated as she began moving closer to her.

"I can't talk about this right now," Marissa decided as she dodged her roommate while walking to her room. "I need to get to work."

"Then when can we talk? How about during your lunch break?"

"I can't. It's supposed to be busy today. We have to do inventory and get an early start on being prepared for the upcoming onslaught of tourists that show up at this time of the year."

"Then how about over dinner?"

"Uh, o-ok."

Marissa was happy that Jessie believed what she said but also felt bad because it was a lie. They had already done that a week before. She was puzzled on what to say without revealing too much. She felt that she should talk to Grace about this. As soon as she got some free time, she called Grace.

"What can I do for you, Marissa?"

"How did you know it was going to be me?"

"Caller id. So what happened this time?"

"What do you mean? What makes you think something happened?"

"Because that's the only time you call to talk to me. When Jessie calls, it's just because she wants to say hi to everyone."

"Ok, you got me. Something happened."

"Well, what is it?"

"Last night, Jessie and I got into a little shouting match, and I avoided her for the rest of the night."

"What was the argument about?"

"I called to let Jessie know I would be working late, and that dinner would be a little late. She said she was having a rough day and would take the extra time to get some more sleep. The shouting didn't start until I went into her bedroom. I found her in bed with another woman."

"Ok, but why is that a problem? You and Jessie aren't dating."

"It's who I caught her with. I knew something wrong had to be going on, but I freaked anyway. I don't know how much these outbursts hurt our relationship, and it has me worried."

"Who did you catch her with, by the way?"

"Alex."

"Alex? As in your psychotic ex, Alex Kelly?"

"The same one."

"So what did she do?"

"Alex tried to get me believe she slept with Jessie. When Jessie woke up, she saw that she was almost naked. Then the shouting continued between the three of us. I just lost it. I ran back to my room and cried for the next ten minutes. I heard Jessie kick Alex out, but I didn't budge from my bed."

"Why didn't you talk to her about it after Alex left?"

"Because I didn't want to for fear that I would say something I would later regret. I didn't talk about it this morning either."

"And why is that?"

"Because I had to get to work, I thought I might say too much, and something else happened besides that."

"Really, like what?"

"She has the day off, so she slept a little later than usual. She ended up coming into the bathroom at the same I was finishing in the shower. I don't think I need to say more than that."

"WOW!" Grace declared as her eyes bugged out, which caught the attention of her sister, Zoe, who was heading into the kitchen, "Zoe, do you mind? This is a private call."

"What's that, Grace?"

"Sorry, my sister, Zoe, was walking by; and I didn't want her to hear what we're talking about. I want to hear more."

"Ok, if you must know, she opened the door before I could do anything. She saw everything."

"Dang, that must have been embarrassing for you."

"Not for me, but I can't say the same for her."

"Why?"

"Because I saw as much of her as she saw of me."

"OK, too much information there."

"Hey, you asked."

"Yeah," Grace conceded and was interrupted when her cell phone started to ring, "Hey, can you hold on a second. My cell phone is ringing."

"Ok, make it quick."

"Grace, are you busy?"

"I'm on the other phone with someone else, but I can tell them this is a more important call."

"Marissa, can you call back later? The other phone call seems kind of urgent."

"It isn't Jessie, is it?"

"No, it's Tad. It sounds like he's going to ask me to take him back. It's funny to hear a man beg like that."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Bye."

"Who were you talking to earlier? It wasn't Marissa, was it?"

"No, it was Tad. He was begging me to take him back. What's all the fuss about?"

"It's about me and Marissa. Something happened last night, and then something else happened about an hour ago."

"Well you have my full attention, so go ahead."

"Ok. Well, you see Marissa and I sort of had a fight last night. She told me she was filling in for someone for a few hours so dinner would be a little bit late. I told her it would be ok, and I'd get some sleep before she came back."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, until I woke up almost naked in bed, and I wasn't alone. Somehow, Alex was beside me. I don't know how she got in. I definitely know I was fully dressed when I fell asleep. Marissa came in and started shouting. She didn't even bother to really listen before she started crying and ran back to her bedroom."

"So, you didn't have any luck when you tried talking to her later?"

"No, she wouldn't come out all night. And then this morning, I-I…"

"You what?"

"I sort of interrupted her during her shower. I didn't mean to. I was just tired from crying last night and…"

"And?"

"Do you really want to hear this?"

"Yes," Grace announced as she prepared to hear about the same thing for the second time in about ten minutes.

"I saw her naked. I couldn't move. It was like my body wouldn't let me move because she looked so beautiful. She wasn't embarrassed, but I was."

"Why?"

"Because I was naked as well. I didn't know she was in there. Since I didn't notice, I got ready to take one. I just grabbed my clothes and left the room."

"What did she say to that?"

"She made a joke by saying that if I had wanted to join her, all I had to do was ask."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she called me Lady Godiva and asked with a giggle where I was going," She became upset when she was interrupted by Grace laughing, "It's not funny, Grace."

"It kind of is, Jessie. So did you talk after you were both dressed?"

"No, she had to go to work. She also said she wouldn't be able to talk until she got home from work. I don't know why she's acting like this. What's with that sigh?"

"I didn't sigh."

"Yes, you did. I want to know why."

"It's just sounds kind of familiar. Like something that happened over three years ago."

"What are you talking about, Grace?"

"Do the names Nicole and Sarah ring a bell?"

"Why would they? Oh, but why did she get so upset? She knows I wouldn't do anything with Alex."

"For the same reason Katie got upset back then. You remember why she got upset, right?"

"Yeah, she got upset because she was in love with me. Do you really think Marissa is in love with me? We haven't known each other for that long."

"Neither did you and Katie, but it didn't take long for that to happen, did it? The big question now is, 'What do you plan on doing about it?'"

"I honestly don't know. I really like her."

"Ok, but do you LOVE her? Be honest now."

"I don't think so."

"Then she needs to know that, no matter how much it might hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her, Grace."

"It looks like that might not be an option. I need to go, but let me know how it goes."

"I definitely will. Thanks."

"No problem, sis."

Three hours later, Marissa's lunch break

"Hi, Grace. It's Marissa again."

"Hey, Marissa, it's been awhile."

"Very funny. How did it go with Tad?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? You were talking to Tad earlier, right?"

"Oh, yeah I was."

"So how did that go? Are you taking him back?"

"I told him to let me think about it for another day. So where were we when I got the other call?"

"I had started telling you about the shower incident."

"Oh, right. How long did the stare-fest last this time?"

"What do you mean stare-fest? I didn't stare at her."

"That's a switch. When I was there, you two stared at each other several times. She was the only one staring this time? What were you doing then?"

"Yes, she was the only one staring. She looked so cute standing there flustered. I tried talking to her, but it didn't work. She started coming out of it when I waved a hand in front of her face. She fully comprehended what was going on after I got her to look into the mirror behind her."

"What happened then?"

"Lady Godiva then grabbed her clothes and ran back to her room."

"Lady Godiva?"

"Yeah, Lady Godiva. I called her that before she left the room." Grace then interrupted her with a laugh. "I'm glad you found it funny like I did because Lady G didn't."

"Is that your new nickname for her?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I told her we'd talk during dinner tonight, but I don't really want to do that."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin everything. She's the best thing that's happened to me since I got here a year ago. I don't know how I would handle the imminent rejection."

"What makes you think her feelings haven't gotten stronger for you?"

"I can tell by the way she looks and acts around me."

"And how is that?"

"That she wishes I was Katie. That it pains her to know that I'm just a substitute until she's with her again," Marissa wept, "Maybe asking her to live with me was a bad idea."

"You might be right."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, you said it, not me. Why did you do it anyway? If I remember correctly, you asked her the first day we met."

"She wouldn't have anywhere else to stay, remember? The hotels were booked for the summer, and there were no open apartments within the city."

"What about now?"

"Still nothing, but I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"From what I can tell, she's made some good friends at the hospital. What if one there has an extra room? I can tell you now. It's bye-bye, Marissa."

"I think you're overreacting. She's told all of us how good you've been to her. Heck, even I might be interested if I was gay."

"Really? Well, you are cute, but this girl prefers blondes. No offense."

"None taken. Seriously though, talk to Jessie."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, let me know how it goes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be one of the first to hear about it."

When her shift was over, she made her way home. She could feel her heart race as she timidly entered the apartment. She was met by a smile from Jessie and a delicious aroma floating in from the kitchen.

"You cooked?"

"Yes, Marissa, I can cook."

"Why am I just finding this out?" she asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to surprise you. You seemed to like bragging about your supposed cooking skills. I didn't want to crush your ego when you found out I was better than you."

"We'll see about that. Is it ready?"

"Yes, now sit down at the table while I fill up your plate."

"Alright."

Jessie smiled when Marissa made it clear that she loved the meal. Although the food was delicious, the tension continued to build until they were finished.

"So, how was it?"

"It was delicious. I guess you are a better cook."

"Well, I hate to say I told …" Jessie's attempt at bragging was cut short by a kiss on the cheek. "What did you do that for, Marissa?"

"To stop your bragging before it got a real chance to begin."

"I wasn't going to." She was again interrupted when Marissa arched her eyebrow at her. "Ok, fine, I was going to brag a little, but I felt it was my turn this time."

"Well, maybe another time."

"Yeah, I guess we should talk about other things right now, don't you?"

"Maybe. We should probably continue this in the family room."

"I agree," Jessie said as she reached the couch. Then she saw that Marissa hadn't moved from her seat in the kitchen, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes," she mumbled as she hesitantly strolled over and sat beside Jessie.


	10. I Almost Can't Get Enough Of You

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 10. I Almost Can't Get Enough Of You

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Jessie and Marissa talk about their problems, and their relationship takes another step forward.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

The family room, a few minutes later

The girls sat facing each other without saying a word for a few minutes before Jessie finally spoke.

"I thought you wanted to talk, Marissa?"

"No, I didn't. You're the one who wanted to talk. So talk."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, do you have one?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have this wonderful roommate, but she won't tell me what's wrong."

"I can't tell you, Jessie."

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin everything, and that would almost kill me. After I say it, I can't take it back," Marissa sobbed, "Then you won't want to be my roommate anymore."

"How do you know it will ruin everything? As long as I'm in Hawaii, I won't want anyone else as my roommate."

"I just do. Everything was going great with us until last night."

"I agree with you about that. We haven't known each other for very long, but I thought we agreed that we could tell each other anything. That's what's friends are supposed to be able do, right?"

"Yes, but this could change your feelings about me and not in a good way."

"Trust me. My feelings will never change about you."

"That's something else I'm afraid of happening."

"Just tell me, please?"

"Ok, here it goes. I LOVE you. That's why I got so upset last night. I know you would never get together with Alex for real, but it didn't stop me from freaking out. It's also the main reason I didn't freak out this morning in the bathroom. I know it's crazy because I don't know a lot about you, but it doesn't change how I feel. I know you will never feel the same way. If we do enter to a more serious relationship, it could end up becoming a disaster. Maybe it was a mistake to ask you on the first day we met if you wanted to be my roommate."

"What makes you think I would never feel the same way?"

"Because whenever you see me, a part of you will always be thinking about Katie. I will be a mere substitute until you can see her again," she told her and frowned a little when Jessie let out a sigh,. "See, I'm right. Aren't I, Lady G?"

"Lady G?"

"Yeah, Lady Godiva a.k.a. Lady G."

"Is that what you plan on calling for the rest of the time I'm here? So that I'll never forget how embarrassed I was earlier," Jessie groaned.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine, you can call me that, but only when we're alone. I don't need Grace, Zoe, or Eli making fun of me for that."

"Great."

"Ok, now here's how I feel about you. You're my best friend. You've been the only one other than family who has made me laugh since Katie died over three years ago. That means so much to me. I don't love you like the way you love me, but it doesn't mean that it can't change within the next two and a half months that I'm here. No matter what happens between us in the future, we will ALWAYS be friends. It wasn't a mistake to ask me to be your roommate so soon. You knew the housing situation in this city, and without much thought you asked me. It set my mind at ease to know that I already had a place to stay so I could enjoy the rest of my trip with Grace."

"So then we're still friends?"

"Of course we are, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want to try friends with occasional benefits?"

"Occasional benefits? What type of benefits?"

"These types of benefits," Jessie revealed before kissing Marissa on the lips and then whispered into her right ear.

"I thought that you said that you might never be able to do that with me?"

"Yeah, I did, but it couldn't hurt to try it once, right? That is if you can handle that it might only be once."

"I think once might be ok. You might not even live up to my expectations."

"Oh really, we'll see about that."

"Your room or mine, Lady G?"

"Mine, "Jessie giggled, "Catch me if you can."

Marissa easily tackled her as they landed on Jessie's bed and began to brag, "That was easy enough. Are you sure you want to do this? Don't do it just to make me happy."

"Marissa, I'm positive I want to do this," Jessie claimed before smirking at her, "You look so cute when you blush."

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes, you are. Why are you acting so shy now because you definitely weren't that way this morning?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid that even though you want to right now, you might regret it tomorrow."

"And possibly a little performance anxiety?"

"Maybe."

"Why? Didn't you and Alex go this far?"

"No, because I didn't love her."

"Ok. Try to not think about it, and everything will be alright."

"If you say so."

Jessie began kissing Marissa passionately on the lips before moving to her neck. Marissa felt her back arch as she was kissed from her neck to her stomach. Then she let out happy sighs as Jessie slowly removed Marissa's clothes before removing her own.

The next morning, Jessie's bed, 7:00 AM

Jessie smiled to herself as she woke up and felt Marissa's head resting on her shoulder. She was so captivated by the beauty of Marissa's face that she wanted to kiss her soft lips but didn't have the heart to wake her. That wouldn't be a problem as she was shaken abruptly from her thoughts by the cell phone on the nightstand by her bed.

"H-hello," Jessie stuttered as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Jessie, it's Grace."

"Oh, uh, hi, Grace. W-What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how things went last night. Did I interrupt something?"

"N-No, of course not."

Marissa unintentionally interrupted the talk as she asked sleepily, "What are you doing up so early, sweetie? Today is my day off, and you don't have to be in for another three hours."

"Is that who I think it is, Jessie?"

"M-Maybe."

"Is that Grace? Hi, Grace."

"Sshh."

"Jessie, you didn't?" Grace continued when there was silence, "Oh my, you did."

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"No, I want to talk about it now."

"Alright, give me a minute." Jessie then turned to Marissa. "Can you give me a little privacy?"

"Sure," Marissa announced as she got up, stretched, and walked out to the bathroom.

Jessie couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful girl that distracted her from the phone call momentarily.

"Jessie…Jessie…JESSIE, ARE YOU THERE?"

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted there for a moment."

"No kidding. I guess things went well then last night, huh?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure I didn't interrupt you?"

"Only the morning after afterglow," Jessie giggled as she heard her sister groan.

"I thought you told me that you didn't think you could do that with her."

"Yeah, Marissa asked the same thing."

"So why did you then?"

"Because we both wanted to, and I wanted to see what it would feel like to be with her like that."

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this. How was it?"

"It was wonderful."

"It sounds like it. You didn't call out the wrong name, did you?"

"No, I called out the right name. She did call out a name, but it wasn't mine."

"Really? Whose name did she call out?"

"Let's just say I didn't know she was so religious."

"What do you mean by that? Oh, ok, ew. I guess I should watch what I ask from now on."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Does this mean you two are dating now?"

"No, were still friends. Well, I mean now we're friends with occasional benefits."

"You're both ok with that?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because she loves you, but you don't love her, and I wouldn't like to see either of you hurt by this."

"I know, but don't worry, Grace. We can handle it."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Meanwhile

Marissa made it seem to Jessie that she had gone to the bathroom, but it wasn't the truth. Since Jessie had accidentally hit the speaker button, Marissa was able to listen to the call. She had to put her hands over her mouth when she heard some of Grace's responses to Jessie's comments. When she heard Jessie admit to Grace that she didn't love Marissa, she became a little sad. Even though they agreed to continue to only be friends, she felt a slight pain in her heart. She was able to bury the thoughts of the sadness in her mind as she re-entered the room.

"Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Actually, you didn't. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be," Marissa joked.

"After what you were saying, I thought I had exceeded that."

"I faked it," she continued with her joke.

"Oh," Jessie mumbled as she successfully faked a hurt feeling and turned away.

"Oh, Jessie, I was only kidding. It was everything I hoped for and more."

Jessie turned back around with a smile. "So was I."

"You're going to get it now," Marissa replied as she jumped on top of Jessie and began tickling her, "Say uncle."

"I will not," Jessie struggled briefly, but then gave up, "Ok, fine, uncle."

"That's better," Marissa said before winking at her.

"Again?"

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later

"Marissa, I think I should start getting ready for work."

"Ok. Go ahead and spoil the mood."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool, I was only kidding again. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs would be fine. Uh, Marissa, don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

"Why? No one else is here."

"Yeah, but I was going to open up the curtains and let the sun in."

"Ok, if I must," she grumbled as she put on her the bottom half of her underwear and a tank top that stopped right above her belly button, "Happy now?"

"I guess that's enough," Jessie responded before heading to the bathroom.

When Jessie reappeared, she found Marissa placing their breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast smells delicious, Marissa."

"Thanks, would you like some orange juice?"

"Yes, that would be great," Jessie answered sweetly as she watched Marissa fill two glasses with juice. _She's adorable when she does things like that for me._

As the girls finished their breakfast, Jessie heard her friend groan.

"Something wrong, Marissa?"

"Nothing a massage wouldn't cure."

"Ask and you shall receive, beautiful. Go lie down on the couch while I put the dishes in the dishwasher."

"Actually, I was thinking it would be better if we went back to my room. I could stretch out more."

"Ok, if that's what you prefer."

"Cool," she casually stated as she removed the tank top on the way down the short hallway to her bed. She stopped and looked over her shoulder when she didn't hear Jessie following her, "Hey, are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

Marissa chuckled as she reached her bed, lay down on her belly, and stretched out. Jessie contemplated the best way to massage her before climbing onto the bed and leaning over Marissa. Jessie giggled at every happy sigh Marissa let out.

"What are your plans today?"

"Since we keep the apartment pretty clean, I'll probably go the beach."  
"Isn't it supposed to rain this afternoon?"

"If it does, I'll go to the tanning salon, so I can be like you," Marissa asserted with a seductive wink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no tan lines."

"There, I'm finished."

"That was excellent. Maybe you should become a massage therapist."

"Any idea on how we can spend the remaining hour?"

"Yeah, come here."

"Is that the only thing on your mind this morning?"

"No, if it was I wouldn't have asked for the massage."

"Are you trying to wear me out enough so that I end up calling in sick?"

"I hadn't thought of that. One more time, please?"

"Ok, if you quit giving me that sad, puppy dog look."

Another thirty minutes later

"Are you satisfied now?"

Jessie smiled at the state of bliss Marissa seemed to be in at the moment

"VERY. Well, at least until you get back from work."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower, and you should probably get dressed."

"Ok, I'll be out in the family room if you need me."

Jessie was flipping through the TV channels when Marissa came out in a multi-colored bikini.

"Anything on TV?"

"Not much. That's a nice bikini."

"Thanks. I do look pretty hot, don't I?"

"Yes," Jessie agreed as she glanced at her watch, "I guess I better leave now."

"Well, you still have ten minutes, but ok. Are you tired?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Hold on a minute." Marissa walked over to the fridge, grabbed something on the inside of the door, and gently tossed it to Jessie. "Here, take this with you."

"What's this?"

"It's a high energy drink. It works like a charm for me. Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

"Definitely."

They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss intensified. Jessie moved her hands until they were resting on the other girl's butt. Marissa then moved away from her.

"Something wrong, Marissa? You didn't like that?"

"Yes, I liked it."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Because I liked it too much, and it's time for you to leave for work."

"OK. See you later." _What's wrong with me? How could I not love this woman? Shut up. You know why._

"Take care." _What's with that look? Maybe she's starting to fall for me. Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Marissa._

As the girls went along with their plans, a certain blonde across that street, who had been watching them with binoculars since Marissa returned in her bikini, began to seethe silently.


	11. Always On My Mind

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 11. Always On My Mind.

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: Marissa has a hard time keeping her mind and hands off of Jessie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. A few lines of a popular song by Robert Palmer will be used in this chapter. One of the girls sings them to the other one.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

After leaving her apartment, Marissa spent her day hanging out at the beach they had gone to repeatedly. She was enjoying the all of the attention she was getting, but thoughts of Jessie kept running through her mind. Every time she saw a happy couple or a cute blonde, she would let out a sigh. As the latest thoughts of this morning popped into her head, she was interrupted.

"Hi, beautiful. How's you day so far?"

"Ok, I guess. The sun is out, but it's supposed to rain soon."

"So how long is your stay here?"

"I'll probably be here about another two and a half months."

"Cool. So did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven because you definitely have the face of an angel."

"Gee, I've never heard that one before. You could at least try to be original."

"If you need to apply suntan lotion, I would be glad to help you. We wouldn't want that soft skin to get burned, would we?"

"No worries, I applied some before I got here."

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty? We could grab a bite to eat together."

"No, I'm good."

"If you're not busy tonight or tomorrow, maybe we could go out on a date?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"Why not? I think we'd look great together."

"Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion." _Why won't this guy get a clue already?_

"That's a great bikini. Did anyone tell you that you look hotter than the sun in it?"

"Well, at least you're bordering on original now."

"Really? So does that help change your mind about going on a date with me?"

"No, I have plans."

"Plans can be changed, can't they? I can think of a better place for that bikini."

"And where is that?"

"At the end of the bed in my hotel room."

"There go the points for originality. Dude, you're wasting your time. I'm not interested. As for the bikini, my girlfriend likes it as well."

"Girlfriend? That's cool. Would you two be interested in a threesome? I always wanted to see if I could handle two women at one time."

"How MANY times do I have say I'm NOT interested? Go away, and when you get home, go bother your blow-up girlfriend. If you don't leave me alone, my girlfriend would be more than willing to kick your ass."

"Whatever, you damn lesbo. I'll go find a girl hotter than you. I'm sure there has to be some around somewhere."

After another half an hour, Marissa had gotten tired of the beach. When she noticed clouds rolling in, she got up and headed for the nearest tanning salon by their apartment.

Marissa's and Jessie's apartment, 7:00 PM

Jessie trudged past the first few doors. Then she dragged herself up the steps and through their apartment door. Her mood picked up the sight of Marissa cooking dinner in the same clothes she had on when Jessie left that morning. She smiled as the enticing smell of the food reached her.

"Hi, Lady G, I guess you had another rough day."

"Yeah, the food smells excellent."

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"The food will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Great, I'm going to get cleaned up and come right back."

"Alright."

Marissa became lost in happy thoughts as she heard the shower running. She remained that way until Jessie returned.

"Marissa, if you're not careful, you'll burn the food."

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was just overwhelmed by my hot friend wearing very little. Do you have anything on under that shirt?"

"I'm not wearing much more than you," she smirked as she flashed the underwear she was wearing under the shirt that had gone slightly past her butt, "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Marissa exclaimed as she kissed Jessie, wrapped her arms around her, and softly squeezed the shorter blonde's butt.

Jessie then moaned into Marissa's mouth between kisses, "Hey, we better stop. I think the food is starting to burn."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"No, we wouldn't want that."

Marissa was pleased at seeing at Jessie almost inhale everything.

"Wow, someone sure was hungry. Would you prefer a trough instead of a plate?"

"Very funny."

"I thought it was, my little piggy," Marissa replied before running to the couch so she could get away from an angry Jessie.

"Don't EVER call me that AGAIN!"

"Dang, Jessie, I was only kidding."

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. That was an awesome dinner. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I can. Your sad, puppy dog look is better than mine."

"That's nice to know."

The girls began to kiss passionately as Jessie felt Marissa softly caress her butt before moving her hands up the sides of her body. She couldn't stop the smirk when Marissa realized Jessie wasn't wearing a bra underneath the shirt.

"Nice shirt, Jessie. It would look great at the end of my bed." _I can't believe I used that line, especially after that guy used it on me earlier._

Marissa then looked away from while she let out a groan.

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry, I can't believe I used such a clichéd line."

"What made you use that line?"

"I guess after a guy used that line on me at the beach today, it got stuck in my head."

"Ok. I knew you'd like the shirt."

"How did you know?"

"Because it's the one you bought me that day we went shopping, remember?"

"Oh, right."

She grinned as she began pulling up the shirt, but was stopped by Jessie

"Not tonight."

"Ok," Marissa consented as she leaned back on the couch in disappointment, "I understand."

"It's not you, Marissa. I'm just tired. How about we find a movie to watch together?"

"Alright."

Halfway through the movie, she looked down at Jessie, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, which made her feel like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She hated to do it but knew she had to wake her up. Marissa kissed her softly on the lips.

"W-What? What's going on?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, you fell asleep. So I, Princess Charming, decided to wake you up."

"Princess Charming?" Jessie giggled.

"Yeah, you prefer princesses over princes, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what makes you think you're charming?"

"Very funny."

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, sleep well."

"Thanks," Jessie said as she started walking to her bedroom when she suddenly stopped and turned back to Marissa, "You're coming, aren't you?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, I would."

Jessie grabbed Marissa's hand, led the girl to her bed, pulled her down, and wrapped her arms around her

"Is this good enough for tonight?"

"Yes."

As the weeks went by, the girls became really comfortable around each other. They would sleep together, among other things, at least three nights a week. They would alternate beds each time and would dream about each other while they slept those nights. They also had no problem walking around half dressed when they were both there. About halfway through the second month, Marissa got up the guts to ask Jessie out on a real date.

"Jessie, can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure, is there something wrong? Are you getting sick of me?"

"Jessie, no jokes. I'm trying to be serious."

"Sorry, what is it?"

"I know we said we'd be friends, but I..."

"But what?"

"I want to go on a real date with you."

"It's about time."

"What? You mean you've been feeling the same way? How long have you felt this way? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to in a few days if you hadn't, my babbling princess. Where should we go?"

"We could do the traditional dinner and a movie, or we could go on a picnic."

"I like the sound of a picnic. When would you like to go out?"

"Since we both have the day after tomorrow off, how about tomorrow early evening? We could watch the sunset before the picnic. Then we'd just see where the night takes us."

"Sounds good."

The next day

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it, Marissa?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"I bet you say that to all of the girls."

"Well, I'm not Princess Charming for nothing, you know."

The girls then consumed everything that Marissa had made before looking up at the stars that started to appear. They made out on the blanket for about half an hour. When Jessie felt Marissa's hands unhook the bra, she pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not here, Marissa. Let's go home."

"Sure," she responded as they quickly packed up the basket and made their way back to the apartment

"What are you waiting for, Jessie? The door is open."

"Well, if you're Princess Charming, you should be carrying me inside."

"Ok," Marissa replied as she picked her up and laid her over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"What do you think you're doing? Not like that," Jessie stated as she started slapping the other girl on her back, which only made Marissa laugh.

As they passed by the kitchen, Marissa sat the basket on the table. When they arrived at Marissa's bed, she laid Jessie down. Then she began kissing Jessie's stomach as she pushed up the shirt.

Twenty minutes later.

"How can you feel the need to do this so often?"

"Because I love you, Jessie, and you're as so irresistible," she explained before she started to sing, "She's unavoidable, I'm back against the wall. She gives me feelings like I never felt before. I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law. She used to look good to me, but now I find her. (smacks her hands on the bed like a drum) Simply irresistible. She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went. Simply irresistible. She's all mine, there's no other way to go."

"Ok, you have a great voice, but you need to stop. We should get some sleep."

"One more time, please!"

"Ok."

Another twenty minutes later

"Now go to sleep," Jessie commanded.

"Alright. Goodnight night, Lady G."

"Same to you, Princess Charming."

Two weeks later, the end of Jessie's internship

Grace had been told some of details of the first date that lead to a semi-serious. relationship. She expressed her concerns to both girls but didn't object to the news of them becoming a couple.

"So, Jessie, I think this special night deserves a celebration."

"Why? Sure it's the end of my internship, but that means I'm heading back to Evanston in a few days. Then I'm going to UCLA to finish my remaining years of medical school a few days after that. You never told me your plans."

"Well, I thought about moving back to California and going to Berkley, or I could be persuaded to go to UCLA. That's if I get the right encouragement."

"Such as?"

"If my beautiful, semi-serious girlfriend tells me that she loves me."

Marissa then gave her a hopeful expression.

"I…I…"

"Ok, I get it. You don't love me. You can't blame a girl for trying."

"I'm REALLY sorry, Marissa. I tried to, but I don't love you. You remember what I said after that fight?"

"That we'd ALWAYS be friends. I remember, and I'll hold you to that. If that means one or both of us is required to wear an ugly, bridesmaid dress, so be it."

"Good. Do you still want to celebrate tonight?"

"Of course."

A few hours later, the same beach

The girls set out everything for the second picnic within two weeks, which was prepared by both girls this time.

"Look at the stars, Marissa."

"Yeah, they're beautiful. It makes me want to do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Jessie watched in amazement as Marissa stripped down to her underwear and ran toward the dock about twenty feet away.

"Are you coming, Jessie?"

"Isn't the water a little cool to be doing this?"

Marissa stuck a toe into the water to check the temperature, which she found to be warm enough.

"The water's fine." She backed up enough to get a good running start before diving headfirst into the water. "COWABUNGA!"

Jessie had stripped down to her underwear as Marissa dove into the water. She got concerned when Marissa hadn't come up as she reached the end of the dock.

"Marissa? Marissa? WHERE ARE YOU, MARISSA?" Jessie cried out before she was suddenly pulled into the water by Marissa, who had been hiding under the dock.

"I fooled you, sweetie."

Jessie found no humor as she demanded before climbing back up onto the dock, "What the hell did you do that for? I was worried about you, you jerk."

"I'm sorry. I won't make a joke like that ever again. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Jessie admitted as she kissed Marissa softly on the cheek.

The girls would soon learn this would be the last time they saw each other alive.


	12. Murder In Maui

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 12. Murder In Maui

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: The title pretty much says it all.

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters in this chapter. They play a big part in this one, so I gave them names. They will only appear in this one.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

* * *

Meanwhile

Alex had been hiding behind a few bushes and watched as the girls headed to the water. When she reached their blanket, she grabbed some sleeping pills from her pocket and dropped them in the bottles of soda by the basket. As she went back to hiding, she knocked over the bottles. She quickly sat them back up. She had forgotten to wear gloves, which left her fingerprints all over the soda bottles. Not to mention the pill bottle she threw at a nearby, trash can. When she heard a clink, Alex made the assumption that it had made it inside. Instead it hit the side and fell to the ground. She waited patiently to execute the final steps in her evil plan. She smiled as toasts by the other two were made.

Marissa led the toasts with, "Here's to a great friendship that will hopefully last for a long time."

"And the hope of a bright future for both of us," Jessie finished as their bottles were knocked together.

After a few gulps, Marissa began to speak again, "Jessie, I know you will become a great…."

Marissa tried to complete what she had started to say, but collapsed onto the blanket.

"Marissa, what's the matter? Are you…"

Jessie then collapsed and fell besides the already unconscious girl. Alex laughed as she gently picked up the shorter blonde, carried her to the end of the dock, and tossed the girl into the water.

"Goodbye, and good riddance, Jessica Sammler."

The next morning, 6:00 AM

A brother and sister had arrived at the beach and found Marissa laying there in her underwear.

"Looks like someone had an exciting night."

"Shut up, Adam. Go get the boat ready while I wake her," the brunette girl demanded as she covered Marissa with the blanket lying beside her.

"Hey, give me a break. It's not often I get to see a hot girl passed out on a beach only wearing underwear."

"Fine. Hey, it looks like there are enough clothes here for two people. I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Relax, Ariel. The other girl has to be around somewhere. I'll get the boat ready like you asked."

"Wake up," Ariel said while shaking one of Marissa's shoulders.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Ariel. What's yours?"

"Marissa."

"Well, Marissa, what are you doing sleeping out on the beach only in underwear?"

"What?" Marissa then looked under the blanket, saw the mysterious girl was right, and that Jessie was not by her side. "W-Where's Jessie?"

"Who's Jessie? The only one my brother, Adam, and I found was you. Maybe she ditched you."

"Jessie wouldn't ditch me like this. If she would have ditched me, her clothes would be gone. Oh my god, where could she be right now?"

"I'm not sure, but I will help you look."

"Thanks, uh, do you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"

"Sure.".

At the same time, the dock, twenty feet away

Adam was organizing the boat when he noticed a short, blonde girl was caught up in the ropes of their boat and another beside it.

"ARIEL, GET OVER HERE! HELP ME GET THIS BLONDE GIRL ONTO THE DOCK! I THINK SHE'S DEAD!"

Marissa shook her head in shock until she realized that they were talking about Jessie.

"A DEAD, BLONDE GIRL? NO, IT CAN'T BE!"

Ariel chased after an almost hysterical Marissa, who sprinted over to Adam. Marissa watched in horror as the other two pulled a clearly dead Jessie onto the dock. She fell to her knees and tried to revive her friend, not wanting to accept the truth.

"Marissa, she's dead. Adam, call 911."

"She's not dead. I can save her."

The ambulance was there in a matter of minutes as Marissa continued her attempt to revive Jessie.

"Excuse us, Miss," an EMT interrupted.

"Please save her."

"I can't."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because she's dead," he confirmed as his partner helped him place Jessie in a body bag.

"NO," she cried as she fell into the arms of Ariel.

The cops arrived a few minutes later

"Excuse me, Miss. Had you and the other girl been drinking last night?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea what might have caused this fatal accident? She wasn't taking any medication, was she?"

'This was no accident. She was murdered."

"Do you know who might have done it? Did anyone have a grudge against either one of you?"

"Alex Kelly did it. I'm a hundred percent sure it was her. She's a psychotic, jealous bitch I dated briefly in California."

"Ok, we'll issue a warrant for her arrest along with a search warrant of her home," then his attention was directed to Ariel and Adam, "How are the two of you involved in this?"

"We're the ones who found her on the beach and the other one in the water."

"You didn't touch any of the girls' possessions back there, did you?"

"Just the blanket. I used it to cover up Marissa. She was shivering a little bit."

The trio watched as the cop went back to car and radioed for a detective that had already been on her way over there. The lady put on gloves, and picked up anything on or near the blanket that could leave traces of fingerprints. After that, she found the empty pill bottle. She placed the pill bottle in one bag and each of the soda bottles in a separate bag. The first officer who arrived on the scene drove the distraught Marissa to her apartment as the detective followed him.

"Miss?"

"Marissa Cooper."

"Miss Cooper, I'm going to need to take a few things that would have yours and other girl's fingerprints on them."

"Her name's Jessica Sammler," she growled.

"Ok, a few of Miss Sammler's items."

The first officer, who had been trying to find out Alex's address, reappeared at their apartment door, "You're not going to believe this."

"Not going to believe what?"

"The accused lives right across the street from you."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Marissa got the exact address and immediately left the apartment with both officers closely behind her. She banged on Alex's door as loud as she could and waited for the door to open up. When Alex opened the door, Marissa tackled her in extreme rage.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH! YOU KILLED JESSIE! NOW IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"

"GET THIS NUTCASE OFF OF ME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!"

Marissa, who had gotten in one shot to Alex's jaw, was restrained by a second cop that arrived on the scene.

"Alex Kelly, we have a warrant for your arrest and a search warrant of your home. You are charged with the murder of Jessica Sammler."

The officer then read Alex her rights while he handcuffed her. When they arrived outside, they saw a huge crowd had formed on the front yard. The police cars with flashing lights and Marissa's loud banging had emptied both apartment buildings along with a few houses nearby. Marissa sneered at Alex as the older blonde was placed in a police car. Marissa turned around, got out her cell phone, and discovered Ariel and Adam standing in front of her.

"Ariel? Adam? What are you doing here?"

"We know we only met fifteen to twenty minutes ago, but we thought you could use some support," they answered in unison.

"You didn't have to, but thanks."

Then Marissa made the call that she had been dreading. She heard the phone ringing as she made her way back to her apartment.

"G-Grace, it's M-Marissa,"

"Marissa, what's wrong?"

"I-It's J-J-Jessie. S-She's d-dead."

"WHAT? THIS BETTER NOT BE A SICK JOKE!"

"It's not a sick joke. I saw her lying there dead."

"Why?"

"She was murdered. Alex killed her," Marissa blubbered before handing the phone to Ariel and sat down on the couch while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Marissa…Marissa…TALK TO ME, MARISSA!"

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"My name's Ariel, and you are?"

"I'm Grace, can you put Marissa back on the phone?"

"No, she's crying too hard."

"Tell me what happened to my sister."

"Your sister? Oh, you mean the one who died? My brother, Adam, and I found Marissa half dressed and passed out on the beach. Then he found Jessie, who was also half dressed, tangled up in some ropes. She was laying face down and dead in the water. Apparently some woman named Alex Kelly killed her. I'm sorry."

"How?"

"They were both drugged. I'm assuming after they both passed out, Alex dumped your sister's body in the water and left Marissa on the sand."

Grace turned around to yell toward the rest of the family, who was in the kitchen, but they had reached her shortly after the first shout, "It's about Jessie."

"What about Jessie?" Rick looked confused as Grace handed him the phone before sniveling in her mother's arm, "Hello, who is this?"

"My name is Ariel," she replied as she began to tell Rick the same thing she had told Grace, but was interrupted.

"Rick, what is it?"

"Jessie's dead. She was murdered by an ex of Marissa's."

As soon as the word dead was used, Lily fell back onto the couch with Grace, Eli sat down in a chair as shock ran through him, and Zoe wept while her aunt Judy held her.

Rick then listened to everything before he finished the call, "Thank you, Ariel. Can you tell Marissa we'll try to make the next flight out there?"

"Sure, goodbye."

She felt someone staring at her as she hung up the phone. "Yeah?"

"What did her family have to say?"

"Not much. They listened to everything I had to say, and then they told me that they'd try to catch the next flight out."

"Thank you for talking to them. You don't have to stay here. You and Adam should go back to your original plans for today."

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do for you?"

"No, not unless you can find a way to bring Jessie back to me," Marissa claimed as she watched the other girl write something down on a piece of paper, "What's that?"

"This is my cell phone number in case you think of anything else you need."

"Ok," she mumbled as she took the paper and looked down at the floor. When she looked back up, she was caught in a very close stare from the other girl, "What is it? Is there something else you wanted to…"

Marissa had been surprised with a sudden, passionate kiss from Ariel. As she began to push away and open her moth to complain, Ariel slid her tongue into Marissa's mouth. This made Marissa moan into the other girl's mouth for a few seconds before roughly shoving her away.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, ARIEL?"

"You were just so sad. I thought it might help. You didn't like it?"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it from the moan."

"Just get out. I never want to see you again. Take this with you."

Marissa took the piece of paper and nearly shoved it into Ariel's mouth before slamming the door shut in her face.

"OW!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT!"

Marissa marched over to the window, saw Ariel and her brother leave, and sighed happily before she fell onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Aloha, Jessica Sammler

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 13. Aloha, Jessica Sammler

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Marissa meets the rest of Jessie's family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

Six hours later

Marissa was stirred from her sleep by the ringing of a doorbell. She recalled the sound to be the bell beside the gate door in front of her building. She assumed it must be Jessie's family, so she checked herself out in the mirror and was in disbelief of what she saw. Her messy hair, bloodshot eyes, and tear stained cheeks made her feel disgusting.

"Great, the first time the rest of her family sees me, and I look like crap." _You should be ashamed of yourself, Marissa. Her family comes to take their precious daughter home in a coffin, and you're complaining about your appearance_.

She brushed her hair, wiped the tears away, and walked downstairs to meet the rest of Jessie's family. The family was rendered speechless by the appearance of the girl in front of them. This was not the happy, care-free girl Grace had told them about three months ago. They stood there silently as she unlocked the door, stepped aside so they could enter, and then locked the door behind them.

"Are you ok, Marissa?" Eli asked stupidly.

"Just peachy," she growled, "I lost the second best friend I ever had. Not to mention the first girl I actually loved. Otherwise, I'm having a great day."

She finished with a glare that made him take a few steps back.

"Relax, Marissa. We're all hurting here," Grace reminded her as she grabbed Marissa loosely by the shoulders.

"Sorry, Grace," she sniffled before bawling on Grace's shoulder. Then she turned to the rest of the family, who were becoming very uncomfortable, "It's the first door on the right, second floor."

Grace led them to the apartment while holding Marissa's hand. Lily had wanted to say something but chose not to at this time.

"Nice apartment," Zoe commended as she tried to be the one to break the tension that had building since they met Marissa.

"Thanks, uh…?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my sister, Zoe; my mom, Lily; Jessie's dad, Rick; her mom, Karen, and her brother, Eli."

"Well, welcome to Hawaii. I'm sorry it couldn't be on better terms. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, we ate on the plane," Karen exclaimed as she looked at the girl who more than admired her daughter.

"You certainly have a lot of pictures out here," Zoe remarked.

They were astonished at all of the pictures displayed on the bookcase, entertainment center, coffee table, and the end table by the door. They saw pictures of Jessie with her family, Jessie, Marissa, and Grace on the beach, Jessie and Marissa together, and Marissa with her friends. Marissa caught them glancing at the picture of her with her friends.

"That's me, Summer Roberts, Seth Cohen, and Ryan Atwood. They all live back in California."

"Where in California?"

"Orange County. So what would you like to do next? I could give you a tour of the rest of the place, we could go to the police station, or the morgue."

"I think we should do all of that in that same order," Grace recommended as the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

Marissa pointed out the bathroom and both bedrooms. She was surprised at the reaction she got as they all entered Jessie's room.

"Once a slob, always a slob," Lily giggled, which caused a chain reaction within most of the family, except Grace, who smirked at Marissa.

This confused her until she took a good view at the clothes lying on the floor and remembered that some were hers, not Jessie's.

"Is there something wrong, Grace?" her clueless mother questioned before turning to Marissa, "Are you ok, Marissa? You're looking a little pale."

"No, nothing's wrong."

"I'm fine, Lily." _Please don't say anything, Grace._

"Are you both sure?"

"Yes, we are; right, Marissa?" _Don't worry. My lips are sealed_.

"Right.".

"Ok."

The police station

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm Marissa Cooper, and this is Jessica Sammler's family. We're here to find out the latest news on the case, and we would like to see the accused."

"Someone will be right out to help you."

Almost immediately, the same detective that had arrived at the scene earlier that day came out and led to them to a room with a window. They saw Alex arguing with her lawyer and the first cop Marissa had seen earlier.

"I take it this is the woman who killed Jessie?" Karen assumed sternly.

"Yes, she is. The results from the fingerprints test just came in."

"And?" they all inquired.

"They prove without a shadow of a doubt that hers matched the ones on the pill bottle, and they are also on the soda bottles. The trial will probably happen in about six months. If that changes, you'll be the first ones to know."

"Thank you."

After a few more questions, they moved on to their final destination.

The morgue

"We're here to confirm that the identity of one the people here is Jessica Sammler."

"Ok," the man in charge responded as he led them to the proper room, "If any of you think that you will get sick at the sight of a dead body, you should probably stand back."

He sighed as none of them stepped back. Then he slowly pulled back the sheet to reveal Jessie's pale and battered body. She had a huge bruise on her forehead, a black eye, and red marks around her neck and legs. Karen dashed to a nearby trash can and threw up. Marissa cried on Grace's shoulder while the other girl stared in shock. Lily held Zoe, who had turned away immediately, as they both cried. Eli stood there speechless as Rick confirmed with a nod that it was his daughter. The man then briefly described the reasons for the way she appeared at that moment.

"From what the EMT's told us, we concluded that the bruise on her forehead and the black eye were due to when they came in contact with one of the dock's posts. The red marks were when she got caught up in the ropes between the dock and two boats. She had already died before she reached the posts or ropes. I know it's of little comfort, but she didn't die in any pain."

"Thank you, sir," Karen replied and turned to her daughter, "Goodbye, my sweet, baby girl. Your mom loves you. I'll see you again someday."

Then she stepped back so the others could say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you, Jessie. I will NEVER forget you. I hope someday you will forgive me."

Marissa then ran her fingers through Jessie's hair one last time before joining Karen

"Don't worry, Jessie. Alex will pay dearly for this," Grace promised as she held the hand of Zoe, who could only mumble out, "I love you, Jessie."

The girls stepped back and stood beside Marissa, who was finally accepting everything that happened on the worst day of her life. Rick and Lily, who were too numb too say anything, just took one more look at her before joining the others. This left Eli to be the last one to say goodbye to Jessie. Everyone watched with worry for the only family member who was growing angrier by the minute. Eli held Jessie's hand momentarily, directed an angry glare up to the ceiling, and silently passed by everyone as he left the room.

The rest of the day was spent packing up Jessie's things and making the final arrangements for the trip home. Grace was reaching for the clothes that Marissa had bought for Jessie when Marissa quickly snatched them up and held them in a death grip. Grace simply nodded and continued to pack up the rest of the stuff in Jessie's room. Everyone watched as Marissa walked into her own bedroom, lie down on her bed, and started crying for at least the fourth time that day. They all listened from the middle of the hallway as Grace offered to be the one to talk to Marissa.

For the first few minutes, Grace didn't know what to say to the crying girl in front of her. She was still holding the clothes in her hands while looking at a framed picture of the three girls taken beside the fake lava pool at the club the first night there.

"Uh, Marissa, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Yes, there is. Would it be too much to ask if I could crash at your place until after the funeral? The lease runs out in a few days. Since this was a furnished apartment when I moved in, all I would need to bring is my clothes. I could have everything else shipped back home to California."

"Well, I have my own place in Chicago, so we can do that."

"Thank you so much."

"Do you know if there are any empty hotel rooms nearby?"

"Well, it's still a busy time of the year, but we can check."

After searching a few sites on the web, she was able to give a more precise answer.

"There are only a few rooms left in one of the hotels. One has a queen size bed. The other room has two double beds. So who wants the rooms? The others can stay here."

"We'll take the one with the queen size bed," Rick and Lily stated quickly.

"I can share the one with two double beds with Mom," Eli offered, "If that's ok with her?"

"Sure, Eli."

"So that leaves us three girls. Zoe can use mine, Grace can use Jessie's, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright," Grace and Zoe agreed.

"Can I ask all of you something?"

"Sure, Marissa," was the unanimous response.

"Are you going hate me now since it was an ex of mine who killed Jessie?" When she didn't hear an answer, she added, "I understand. Maybe you'll forgive me someday like I hope Jessie will."

Before anyone else could say anything, Karen stepped forward, embraced the worried girl, and spoke the words Marissa needed to hear.

"Marissa, it would be wrong of us to blame you for the actions of another person. We will always care about you. You were so great to Jessie. Don't ever forget what that means to us. Jessie was lucky to know someone like you after…" Karen immediately shut up when she knew what she was about to say

"Th-Thank you, Miss Sammler, but I was the lucky one."

"Please, call me Karen," Karen ended with a soft kiss on Marissa's forehead before letting go.

"Uh, ok, Karen."

"Aright, girls, we'll see you around 9:00 AM. Be ready to go by then."

"We will, Rick," Marissa confirmed while the other two simply nodded.

The next morning, 7:00 AM

Zoe shut off the alarm, got up, paced down the hallway, and entered the family room. She was going to see if Marissa was asleep, so she could shower first. However, she was nowhere to be seen. She looked in the bathroom and still didn't see Marissa. This left only one other place she could be. She crept up to Jessie's bedroom door, opened it gently, and looked inside. She could barely hold back a laugh at the sight of her catching Marisa spooning with her sister. She ran back to grab her camera phone, snuck into Jessie's room, and took a picture. Then she set the alarm clock to go off in few minutes and stood back to watch the reaction she would get from the girls.

A few minutes later

The alarm began to beep loudly, waking Grace, who slammed her hand down on the clock to shut off the alarm. When she opened her eyes, she became aware that she wasn't alone in the bed and was caught in a spoon. Then she saw Zoe smirk at her before taking another picture.

"I didn't know you were that way, Grace."

"I'm not. Marissa, wake up," she called out as she tried to free herself from the grip the other girl had around her stomach but failed, "A little help here please, Zoe."

"Sure," she joked as she helped free her sister.

They both were about to try waking Marissa again, but were interrupted by a sleep talking dream that she had started to have, which they found both amusing and shocking.

"Yes, Jessie, I agree that's a nice tattoo. Maybe you should get that one, but not where you want. Why? Because who would see it, other than me, if you put it there. No, I don't think your sisters would want to see that. Besides, you wouldn't be able to sit down for awhile. I guess the lower back would be ok, but what about your… I know you're an adult. Fine. She wants that one over there. Our names are Marissa and Jessie."

"WHOA!" Grace yelped.

"DANG!" Zoe shouted.

The shouting woke up Marissa, who was confused on why she was in Jessie's bed, and why the sisters were staring at her.

"Uh, what's up you two?"

"You tell us," Zoe requested with a smirk

"Tell you what?"

"Tell us what you were doing spooning my sister while being half dressed, and what makes you think Jessie would get a tattoo?"

Marissa checked underneath the covers and saw that she was only in her underwear. Then events from the previous day came rushing back.

"I'm so sorry, Grace. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't hate me," she babbled, but it was cut short when Grace and Zoe hugged her.

"I forgive you. Make sure it doesn't happen again though."

"I promise."

A week later

Jessie's funeral was held at the local cemetery. Marissa would have set beside Jessie's family, but was lucky enough to have her friends there for support. She politely introduced them before the ceremony. As people were getting up from their seats, Zoe asked Grace what it was making her occasionally glance over at Marissa and her friends.

"Grace, what's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep looking over at Taylor and Marissa?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it seems like something's bothering Taylor. It appears to involve Marissa, but she can't see it."

"Who? Marissa?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying that you think Taylor is gay, and that she has a crush on Marissa?"

"It's possible. Marissa is a cute girl."

"Taylor's dating Ryan, isn't she?"

"So?"

"So if she's dating him, she wouldn't be interested in Marissa."

"Well, Marissa dated him as well. Look how that turned out."

"Uh, Grace, I think you might be right. Take a look over there."

Both gazed over in time to see Summer help a motionless Marissa out of her seat while Taylor glared at Summer with slight anger. This seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else around them.

"I guess Marissa may have a different spooning partner soon. A cuter one at that. No offense, Grace."

"None taken, Zoe," Grace answered sarcastically before elbowing her in the ribs.


	14. From Hawaii To Heaven

What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted?

Chapter 14. From Hawaii To Heaven

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The title pretty much says it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: This will be the final chapter. I mean no disrespect to the religious person mentioned in this chapter. I'm going to use a comment made by Kaitlin on an actual episode. It will be a hint about who Kaitlin and Marissa are talking about at that time if it isn't already obvious.

* * *

At the same time Jessie's body was being placed in the body bag, Jessie opened her eyes and became confused. She didn't understand where she was or how she was dressed in something other than the clothes she had worn to the beach.

"Where in the hell am I? And what am I doing in this outfit? Shouldn't I be in my own clothes and not some light blue robe, gown, or whatever the heck it is?"

"Well, you're definitely not in hell. As for what you're wearing, it's the standard outfit up here."

Jessie went rigid at the sound from the person behind her. She cautiously turned around and looked into the eyes of someone she hadn't seen for years.

"K-Katie, i-is th-that y-you?"

"Yes, the love of my life, it's me."

"What's going on?" Jessie cried as she enveloped Katie in a bear hug.

"Well, I have both good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news first."

"Ok. Well, you're dead."

"Dead? Why and how am I dead?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Marissa and I were celebrating when we passed out on the beach," Jessie recalled before becoming silent.

It sunk in that she had mentioned Marissa in the presence of Katie.

"Jessie, look at me. Whatever you're thinking, don't worry about it. I understand, and I'm ok with it."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, they don't like lies up here."

"Up here?"

"Yes, please let me finish. As I was trying to say, you're dead. Alex Kelly killed you. She snapped a few weeks after she started spying on you with a pair of binoculars. Now here's the good news. You're about ready to walk through the Pearly Gates. You just need to see someone else first."

"Who?"

"My friend, Saint Pete. He lets people know if they're going to be let in. He doesn't like me calling him Saint Pete. He prefers Saint Peter," she giggled.

The front of the Pearly Gates

"Hi, Saint Pete, how's it going?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Saint Peter, not Saint Pete," the man glared momentarily before smiling, "Who do we have here?"

"Her name is Jessica Sammler. Are you going to let her in?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to her. How are you, Jessica?"

"F-Fine."

Jessie gulped as he began going over Jessie's life history with her. After he was finished, he sat silently for a few minutes.

"So what's the final verdict?" Katie asked anxiously.

"Y-Yeah, am I in?"

"Well, there are a few things we're not pleased with…"

"Oh, ok," Jessie interrupted as it looked like she was going to cry.

"On the other hand, the good outweighs the bad. You're in. Welcome to Heaven."

"R-Really? Th-Thank you," Jessie cried out as she hugged an extremely happy Katie.

"See you later, Saint Peter."

"Bye, Katie," he chuckled as the two happy girls rushed through the gates.

"What's the rush, Katie? He said I was in, and I don't think he would change his mind."

"I want to show you something. If you think you can handle it?"

"What is it?"

"I can show you as much of the future as you want to see right now."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, almost everything that happens on earth is destined to happen anyway. Besides, this is heaven so things like this are possible."

Katie directed her to what looked like a TV and DVD recorder nearby. Jessie looked on in shock as Katie showed her the some of the events that happened after Marissa and Jessie passed out on the beach: the murder, her funeral, Alex being convicted and sentenced to at least fifteen years in a state prison, and the reaction from everyone as they heard the judge's decision. Katie held Jessie while she watched her funeral and occasionally cried.

"Who are those other people at my funeral? I recognize my family and Marissa, but that's it."

"The person on her left is her sister, Kaitlin; the ones on her right are her best friend, Summer Cohen and her husband, Seth; and behind her, Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend."

"The same Ryan and Taylor that Marissa talked about at the club?"

"The same ones."

"I can understand why Marissa is crying, but why Taylor Townsend? She doesn't even know me. Besides, isn't she dating Ryan? Why are you laughing?"

"They only dated for a year. Marissa didn't know that."

"Why only a year?"

"Because she loves someone more than Ryan."

"Who?"

"She's in love with Marissa. Apparently, she has been for awhile, but has never had the guts to tell her. She thought she could get over Marissa, but she can't. Marissa doesn't know this either. She's crying because Marissa is hurting. She wants to be the one beside her, not Summer."

"So what happens to Marissa? Is she ever happy again?"

"Yeah, you want to see why?" Katie questioned as she was almost bubbling over in anticipation of Jessie's answer.

"Since you seem pretty excited, I want to see it."

The next thing she saw brought a smile to her face. A beach was set up for a wedding. She noticed that a few people on one side looked familiar while her family was sitting on the other side. She became even happier when she saw who was by her brother's side and turned to Katie, who seemed to understand what Jessie was going to ask. She answered with a simple "Yes." nod. What happened next made her eyes bug out. Marissa was standing there in a tux. Her sister and best friend, who were also wearing tuxes, were standing beside her. Katie then prepared for all of the questions that would soon follow.

"How far into the future is this? Why is she, Summer, and Kaitlin in tuxes on her wedding day? When did Eli get back together with Jennifer?"

"This is three years later. Eli got back with Jennifer about a month before this wedding. Eli had gotten his life straightened out and was living happily in New York City when he bumped into Jennifer at a concert. The rest is history. Well, not history since we're looking into the future, but you know what I mean. As for the wedding, Marissa wanted to make sure this day would be memorable in more ways than one. If you remember correctly, I was going to do the same thing the one time we talked about it."

"I remember," Jessie smiled, "That's such a cute idea. Hey, what were Marissa and Kaitlin whispering about? It must be pretty interesting to make Summer's eyes bug out a bit."

"I'm not sure, let's find out," Katie decided as she went back a few minutes and turned up the volume so they could hear what was said between the sisters.

"What was that, Marissa?"

"You're right, she does have a great butt."

"I told you so," Kaitlin gloated before turning around and repeating to Summer what Marissa said to her.

The sisters shared a smirk when Summer gasped and responded, "Ok, you two. That's too much information."

"Are you getting jealous, Summer?" they both replied.

"Of course not, why would I? I have Seth."

"Well, we thought we saw slight jealousy there. No need to worry about it, Summer. You have a nice butt as well."

"Kaitlin, don't go saying stuff like that when my husband isn't too far away," she paused for a second, "You think I have a nice butt?"

"Yes, we do," Kaitlin revealed with her sister nodding in agreement, which made Summer blush.

"That was definitely amusing."

"I agree, Jessie. As I was trying to say before I was interrupted, Marissa was able to get Summer and Kaitlin to go along with her in wearing tuxes. Kaitlin is the best woman and Summer, a groomswoman," Katie laughed loudly, "Here comes the bride."

Jessie noticed the bride was wearing a veil, so she couldn't make out the girl's face, "If that's the bride's father, then why is the woman beside Ryan smiling at him like that?"

"The girl's father is not a part of her life. Unfortunately, her mother isn't there either. Her mother disowned her when she found out about her and Marissa. Seth's dad, Sandy Cohen, offered to walk her down the aisle. The woman beside Ryan is Sandy's wife, Kirsten."

When the girl's veil was lifted up, Jessie gasped, "No way. Is that really Taylor there? How did she end up with her? Why was she wearing a veil?"

"She helped Marissa get over your death. Shortly after that, Marissa fell in love with her. Taylor thought the idea of the three girls wearing tuxes was cute, too, but wanted a little bit of older tradition thrown in, which explains why her face was covered by the veil."

"What happens with Eli and Jennifer and with Grace and Tad?"

Katie quickly fast forwarded ahead to a second wedding and watched as Jessie smiled. Jessie could barely hold in the happiness of seeing Grace and Tad kissing.

"This is two years later. Not too long after Marissa's and Taylor's wedding, Tad got down on one knee and proposed to Grace, who immediately accepted."

Katie fast forwarded it once more.

"And this is another year later."

"I can't believe Eli is getting so choked up at his own wedding."

"Well, if you think the idea of Eli getting choked up at seeing Jennifer walk down the aisle is sweet, then watch this," she said with a smile while pointing to the screen.

Jessie eagerly turned back in time to see her brother glance upward with a smile. Everyone had seen Eli do this. This moment brought tears to the eyes of Karen, Lily, Grace, Zoe, Judy, Jennifer, Marissa, and Taylor.

She turned around and blubbered to Katie, "Y-You're r-right. Th-That w-was s-sweet. Th-thanks f-for l-letting m-me s-see th-that."

Jessie wept as Katie gently held her while speaking barely above a whisper

"Everything's going to be ok now. We're together again, your family is happy, and Marissa and Taylor each found their true love."

"True love? You mean they were destined to be together?"

"Exactly, just like we're supposed to be."

"I love you, Katie."

"I know. I love you too."

The End


End file.
